


Future come to haunt me

by Nife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Falling In Love, I love hunk and pidge, I refuse to ignore them, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polygamy, Slow Build, actually I love Allura too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nife/pseuds/Nife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when we think we've got something figured out it turns out we just didn't see how bad things were and accepted the terrible as normal. But if we open our eyes, are willing to endure the harsh truth we might change how  the future, the world and ourselves are. </p><p>A Voltron au where someone who looks familiar but is a little off somehow ends up on the castle of lions. No one's sure how to deal with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the bridge

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is a shklance that really is quite plot heavy. While I will be delving into the relationship itself I like to write my stories with heavy bits of canon/headcanon/plot bunnies. Yeah. Uhm, enjoy =3?

-

 

"A distress signal?" Pidge asked, brown eyes flicking to the star map and the planetoid in question, "Why there? It's so remote. Does it even support life?"

"Good questions, I just love watching that primitive brain fire away!" Coran smiled, rubbing a finger along his moustache, "It does indeed support life, though it likely isn't inhabited."

"Then who sent the distress signal?" Hunk frowned, immediately suspicious. The memory of the last time they’d had an incident like this, and the subsequent near theft of the blue lion, brought to the forefront of everyone’s minds. 

Stepping up to the starmap Allura zoomed to where the beacon hailed, "We don't know…but it's recent." she replied with a frown furrowing on her brow.

Shiro stepped up beside her, studying the small hologram of the ice laden planetoid. "It could be a trap or someone who crashed." He looked over to his team. "Either way we have to check."

"Okay so who's on 'make sure Lance doesn't get kidnapped or killed duty?" Pidge asked dryly, earning an offended scoff from the man in question.

"As if I'm the only one who needs rescuing!" Lance huffed, eyes rolling towards Keith with a scowl. "The last one who needed it decided to take on Zarkon by himself."

Though barely sparing him a glance Keith scoffed, "I know what I'm doing when I rush in. When you decide to do something we all get caught up in it."

Blue eyes narrowed at the red paladin and Lance nearly spat, "Oh yes, definitely dude. You totally owned that guy up until he kicked your ass and Shiro had to save you!"

"Guys enough!" Shiro shouted, rubbing his head with obvious agitation at their antics. "We'll approach this together and then, if the situation calls for it, we'll split into two teams."

"Three would be better." Allura pipped up, turning to him. "I will go with you in your lion Shiro and if we need to split up I will be a part of a team."

"I don't think that's such a hot idea." Keith said, turning away from his glaring contest with Lance that Hunk was valiantly trying to pacify. "Last time it nearly cost us all our lives and our lions."

Before she could protest, or anyone could really raise any voice of protest for her, Coran cut in. "This is true Allura, besides if we need to make a quick get away it'll be better if you're here." He only mildly flinched when she scowled at him but stayed to agreeing with Keith.

"Be that as it may …" she began.

"No, I agree with the others." Shiro said, looking at her. He didn't want to be hard with her but both Keith and Coran raised good points, "I'm sorry, but I would feel better if you remained here."

"And I would feel better if you all didn't treat me like an invalid!" She growled, a near impression of Keith, "I am just as much at war with the Galra as you are and if it came to it I would put my life on the line for any of you!"

"We know but-" Shiro tried but was abruptly cut off.

"No buts. I promise I will be as careful as all of you are with your lives," she continued missing or ignoring Pidge's snort or ignoring it.

All of the paladins looked between Shiro and Allura, wondering whose resolve would waiver first, Pidge and Lance even leaning in close enough to each other to bet on it. It might have been a staring contest for the ages if alarms hadn't started blaring.

"What is it?! Galra?" Allura shouted, looking back at the star map.

"I’m afraid so Allura!" Coran said, bringing up a visual of the three Galra ships approaching the same planetoid.

"Then we must get to it first, Paladins! To your lions!" Allura ordered and everyone was quick to obey.

As one they flew out of the castle and towards the Galra ships, engaging as soon as they were in range. Keith beat them there first, ripping into the first ship, with fang and claw and fire breath. Pidge and Lance came up close behind, helping the red lion attack. Shiro and Hunk were the last to arrive immediately engaging the second ship. Just as the yellow lion slammed into it’s canon to prevent it from firing at the other lions the third galra ship broke formation and made a beeline for the planetoid.

Shiro pulled away and began to give chase, shouting over the coms, "Pidge, with me! Everyone else keep the other two ships occupied until we're back!" Both the black and green lions nosedived through the atmosphere.

They entered with turbulence, the icy wind howling all around them as they tried to get to the location of the beacon before the Galra.

With a roar the green lion shot a beam at the dark purple ship, causing it to veer off course. "Yes!" Pidge cheered, a devilish smile on their face.

"Do not engage Pidge, we need speed not power." Shiro ordered over the coms, sparing them a glance over the video feed. "If the Galra are interested in whatever this is then that means we need to get it first!"

"Understood." Pidge replied curtly but with respect. Together they soared to the cave where the signal was coming from and without hesitation they flew in walking when the caves became to small. As they went the more cramped it became and soon they had no choice but to exit their lions in their speeders. It became even more of a problem when their comms started to malfunction, only the barest static buzzing in their ears when they tried to contact the others. "This I don't like." Pidge muttered as they drew closer.

"Me neither Pidge," Shiro agreed, teeth gritting harder when the cave narrowed further to the point where they had to hoof the rest of their trek on foot. "Stay wary, we don't know anything about what we're looking for or when the Galra will catch up."

They moved as quickly as they dared, eyes glancing about for any sign of Galra or the beacon. "Up ahead…though it's hard to get a reading when the scanner's just bouncing off the walls." Pidge said, reviewing their screen. 

"I know…" Shiro gritted out, arm at the ready and stance agitated. Everything about this situation rubbed him wrong, from the ice walls around them looking like jagged teeth and the freezing air that burnt their noses and lungs, to the fact that the Galra knew about this beacon. They continued in silence until they came to the place signal was hailing…but there was nothing. It was just a big room, with high ceilings oddly lacking the huge icicles that they'd seen in the caves before…almost as if this room was man made rather than simply a large cavern in a cave.

"Okay…so like this is not natural." Pidge stated, head tilted up and looking around in near awe. "Whoa! Getting a Lord of the Rings vibe!"

"Or an Altean." Shiro said, studying the odd room as well. "This is where the signal is though, right?" he asked.

Fingers wiggling Pidge examined their scanner and the room, walking further into the room and rubbing her hand over the floor. "I think so…but I think there's supposed to be a pedestal or control panel here…" they looked back at Shiro then back to the floor.

Before Shiro could even begin to so much as ask what they meant a shot rang out and barely missed his shoulder. "PIDGE, COVER!" he ordered with a shout, diving behind one of the pillars of ice that seemed to support the roof.

Pidge was quick to follow suit, sliding behind another pillar and reading their bayard. "So guess the Galra caught up." they muttered, waiting for them to appear. "This is definitely a Galra trap."

"I don't think so, their traps are usually more…" Shiro began.

"Baited?" Pidge finished his sentence, frowning at their leader. "So what the hell do these guys want here? How did they even know about this…whatever it is?"

"Don't know and I doubt we'll get an answer by asking." Shiro replied, regretting that he'd not asked Hunk or Lance and their long range weapons along.

"Whoa! We’ve got movement!" Pidge shouted, pointing at the ceiling which had begun to light up, swirls that almost looked like letters or runes appearing. The floor echoed it in kind, only slightly dimmer and soon the whole room was lit up. Before either paladin had time to marvel more shots followed the first one, screeching and sizzling through the air.

"Of course this is when these guys show up!" Pidge growled, trying to get a look around their pillar, ducking back when a shot smashed mere inches from their head. "Okay, what's the plan fearless leader?"

Eyes narrowing, Shiro surveyed the area as best he could, looking at Pidge and gesturing with his chin to the control panel emerging from the floor. The green paladin smirked and nodded back before ducking low and running to it. With a single steadying breath Shiro lit up his hand and ran at the enemy drones that had begun to fill the room, taking the head clean off the first one he met. The next one died when he cut it straight in half and the third at a diagonal slash. He continued to fight, keeping them away from whatever Pidge and the weird room was doing.

Typing frantically Pidge brought up systems trying to figure out what this machine or whatever was doing. Understanding the code was easy enough, all those Altean lessons paying off, just understanding what it’s purpose was… "Whoa." They muttered, backing up and looking at the device with wide eyes. “This is some kind of portal!”   
The portal begin stabilizing, runes falling into alignment with circles and Altean writing. "Something's coming through!!" Pidge shouted as a centre circle lit up then what looked like water burst out as though they were underwater and someone had thrown a heavy object into it. The 'water' receded and a mirror like reflection shimmered, placid.

"Okay…so what now?" Pidge asked, looking up at the strange portal. They almost stepped towards it when they noticed ripples begin to mar its surface, small and steady but quickly picking up pace. Literal splashes like raindrops started, intensifying till it looked like a rolling sea.

"Pidge what's our status?!" Shiro shouted, knocking two more drones back into the others after having destroyed nearly 20 of them so far. The only reason the drones were so easy to defeat in such numbers must be lagging due to the lack of signal in this cave…small blessings. He managed to spare a single glance back at the room and nearly stopped in awe of of what he saw.

"Uhm…" Pidge replied intelligently, eyes wide as the odd mirror… portal, whatever grew more violent and turbulent till the 'water' was touching the floor from the ceiling. They jumped back when the floor's circles lined up and what looked like a waterfall formed between the two. "Whoa." they gasped, astounded.

"Do not approach!" Shiro shouted, suddenly worried about the dazed expression on his friend's face. With a growl he punched a hole through another drone that'd approached and used it as a makeshift bowling ball to knock the others down. With a twist of his heel, he ran at Pidge full throttle until he tackled them, just as they raised their hand to the strange device.

"Holy shit! Shiro!" Pidge shouted, barely having time to be upset before the waterfall began to shift. Something that looked like a black splotch appeared in it's centre, drifting to the side. It began to look more humanoid until they saw what looked like a hand touch the edge of the waterfall.

Something prickled at the back of both their minds, and without much understanding suddenly they were both on their feet approaching the figure. Shiro glanced down at Pidge then back at the hand. With a nervous twitch of his brow he reached out with his metal arm. He almost expected to be pulled into…whatever this was but all the hand did was grab hold tightly. With a determined stance Shiro stepped back and began to pull. Pidge grabbed hold of Shiro’s arm and together they began to wrench on the figure, trying to pull them out.

"Come on Shiro! Put your back into it!" Pidge shouted as they pulled with all their might, helping Shiro as best they could.

With a cry the black paladin pulled with all his and Pidge's combined might and ripped someone out of the waterfall and onto his chest, all three sprawling on top of each other on the floor. The rushing water swirled out back through the ceiling entrance like a whirlpool leaving both paladins stunned on the floor.

"Okay." Pidge said, trying to get their bearings back, sitting up and looking over to see who they just…saved? Tentatively they blinked and even reached to touch the figure but before they could even brush them with a single finger Shiro gasped loudly, causing the green paladin to jump. "Holy shit Shiro! Give someone a heart attack!" they scolded. The frown quickly slipped off their face when they saw the shocked look on his face. "What, what's up?" They asked, coming closer and examining the 'person' in more earnest.

Armor…they were wearing armour, familiar…similar to Shiro’s, minus all the scratches, dents and general wear. 

"Wait, what the fuck?" Pidge nearly shouted, eyes trailing up to the full head of nearly shoulder length earth brown hair.

"Lance?!" Shiro gasped, sitting up and unintentionally rolling the person off him and to the side. "How…?"

Before they could really question shots began again to echo through the room. They made the decision to question what who this was and what the hell happened later. With a roll then a strain Shiro picked the young man up and threw him over his shoulder.

No more words were exchanged as Shiro and Pidge ran through the lagging drones, mowing any down that they couldn't simply pass. They got back to their speeders and quickly to their lions. As soon as they were out of the caves their comms snapped back to life to the frantic voices of their friends. 

"No! We have to go after them!" Keith shouted at the others, not noticing Shiro and Pidge had returned.

"Our orders were to hold the line!" Lance argued, dodging a laser and firing back at the ship with an ice beam.

"Guys! We're back!" Pidge shouted, hoping the slight shrillness of their voice would be enough to be heard over the others fighting.

"Shiro! Pidge!" Allura shouted, relief flooding her face. "You're alright!"

"What the hell took you?!" Lance shouted looking grumpy after the relief faded.

"Uhm Shiro…there's someone on your lap." Hunk stated, voice nearly monotone save for the slight squeak.

"Oh hell…so there was a person?!" Lance said, eyes snapping to Shiro's video feed then widening largely when he saw who was sitting there. "Holy hell!"

"That's what I said!" Pidge shouted.

"That's…how…I don't…" Hunk fumbled, trying to draw the proper words out.

"Later, back to the castle of lions! Allura get a portal ready, Coran get a healing pod set." Shiro ordered, lion making a beeline for the castle.

Everyone snapped out of their shock long enough to follow suit. Disengaging from the Galra the other three flew after the black and green lion back to the castle. Since they’d done enough damage the two ships left over weren’t able to pursue or block their path and together they flew through a wormhole.

-

As the Galra ships tried to recoup a figure stood alone in the cave’s darkness looking around. They walked to the downed drones before smiling and with a raised Galran tech fist and left the cave.

-


	2. reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in the castle of lions ponder about their new guest including why he looks like an older version of Lance and how the heck he even managed to get here in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was inspired to write this chapter while thinking of other chapters later down the road. This fic is kinda a wrangling of various ideas I've had for a while so like…bear with me. Also if anyone seems OOC or whatever feel free to let me know.
> 
> Actually letting me know what you think in general would be nice! Comments greatly appreciated.

"This is weird right?" Lance asked no one in particular for what seemed like the 5th time. He tapped the glass of the pod, or whatever the clear material was made of, then leaned back looking contemplative.

"For about the seventh time Lance, yes this is strange as hell." Pidge grumbled, sitting a little off from where the blue paladin was poking the healing pod.

Straightening up from where he was leaning, Keith sighed and walked over to join Lance in his observation, "I think this is the fifth time he's asked that actually."

“So like…” Lance began, dropping the previous conversation topic, “Would I look good with long hair? This guy’s locks put even mullet’s to shame.”

Keith quaffed, sputtering slightly and trying to respond to Lance’s absurd comment when the doors to the room slid open, Hunk and Coran ushering floating food trays to where the others were sitting. "We brought grub!" Hunk announced happily, ignoring the mildly sullen air.

"Thank god, I'm starving!" Lance announced, abandoning his vigil to walk over to his delightfully thoughtful friend. "You are the best!" he gratefully took a bowl, joining Pidge where they worked to begin chowing down.

Closing their laptop Pidge accepted their own bowl. "Thanks Hunk, you really are." They agreed with Lance.

Smiling brightly Hunk served out food to all the paladins there and they sat in a semi-circle, chowing down.

"So, we learn anything about our friend?" Hunk asked around a spork of soup, glancing at their comatose guest.

"Only that before the whole going through that portal trip that he was really banged up." Pidge answered, gesturing with with spork to the pod, "He's got injuries like…everywhere from various weapons, though some of them are older, some of them are pretty fresh."  
A shudder ran through the group looking at the healing man, "Welp, that's creepy and will ruin my appetite so, let's drop it." Lance interrupted, cutting off any further discussion about the other him and his various wounds.

They ate in silence for a while, enjoying the delicious meal when the door slid open again and Allura and Shiro entered. Together they looked to the group, halting whatever conversation they were having before.

"Hey guys, we got dinner!" Hunk called kindly, gesturing to the floating tray with his spork.

Smiling gently Allura walked over, followed by Shiro and they both sat down, helping themselves to a bowl each.

"Before you ask, no we don't know anything more about this 'new Lance' then before." Keith conveyed before the other paladin could even mention it, eyeing Shiro.

Sighing Shiro swallowed a sporkful of soup, looking at the other Lance with a pensive furrow of his brow. "He had to know we'd pick up his signal…" he said pensively, voice bordering on suspicious.

"Which means he knows something about us even if we don't know anything about him." Keith continued Shiro's thought.

"It couldn't have been an easy trip," Allura said, eyes softening while looking at the other Lance. "but still this man took the risk."

"So either he was entirely desperate or knows enough about us to have made a precise …jump or whatever," Keith replied, glaring in the direction of the pod, "I don't find either particularly comforting."

Nearly slamming his spork down Lance eyed everyone in the room, "Are we going to address the elephant in the room or what?" sighing noisily when everyone looked at him in confusion. "He looks like an older me." the blue paladin grumbled, eyes roaming back to the healing pod. "Like not a lot older but older. He's gotta be from the future."

"A time traveller, is that even possible?" Hunk asked, eyes widening as he glanced between Lance and other Lance. "Like wouldn't he have to travel faster then…I dunno the speed of light and consume more energy than the galaxy has?"

"There's been a study of particles that actually move back in time which pass through our planet. We've been studying since them since turn of the twenty first century." Pidge replied thoughtfully though they couldn’t access the information since that data was back on earth.

"We pilot magical space lions, in space, fighting an evil emperor and his magic witch lady," Lance monotoned, looking at Hunk with a raised brow, "is time travel really that far of a stretch?"

"Well…not really but I mean, how? Was it that room, something else?" Hunk inquired, looking between Lance and the other Lance studying them both.

Putting his bowl onto the floating tray Keith leaned back, "What I want to know is how the Galra knew he was there…or rather anything was there. We didn't. We just got lucky and happened to be in the region when we received the signal."

Stroking his mustache Coran nodded, "That is a very good query, perhaps we can ask our friend when he wakes up."

"Which will be soon if the readings are correct." Shiro put his own bowl away and stood, walking over to the pod, the others all followed suit gathering around.

Crossing his arms and looking at the other Lance with a scowl Keith grumbled, "We should have our weapons at the ready, just in case."

"In case what Keith? He breathes fire, has lightning eyes, has hidden weapons? You want to impale me that badly?" Lance glared at the other paladin, lip raised in near sneer.

"No idiot, he might look like you," Keith replied, totally ignoring Hunk and Pidge ribbing each other over the missed innuendo, "but he may be hostile or an enemy or have a weapon or power we can’t strip him of."

"Or he could just be me but like older." Lance contested, already getting into Keith's face and ignoring Hunk and Pidge practically losing it over their commentary. “We already took his armor and any weapons he may have had.”

"Well I can tell I won't like him, especially if he's anything like you." Keith fought right back, hoping right into Lance's personal space ready to fight.

"ENOUGH!" Shiro shouted, physically pushing the two bickering teens from one another. "We won't know anything until we actually talk to him."

"If he's capable of it." Keith growled, not exactly wanting to back down from Lance's provocation.

"Probably more than a future you. I bet you've devolved to a spitting cat and you only talk in grunts." Lance challenged just as equally unwilling to stand down.

"Would you two knock it off!" Shiro tried again, pushing them even further apart from one another.

"He's about to wake up." Coran informed them, taking a small step back as the pod's glass melted away and a cool air swirled around everyone gathered.

On bated breath they all waited for the man to move or do something, anything. For a moment nothing happened, the man barely even let out much more than a chilled breath.

"Is he dead?" Pidge asked, reaching out to poke him.

With a start the other Lance's eyes snapped open and he looked down at all the castle’s residents. No real comprehension crossed his face, just a sort of disorientation one gets when they awaken. His blue eyes were hazy, pupils unfocused, and when he tried to speak not even a squeak managed to get past his lips. Slowly his mouth closed and he blinked, tilting his head to the side, confusion furrowing his brows. Opening his mouth again he tried again but all that got out was a barely audible groan.

Everyone watched this entire event with various degrees of curiosity, confusion and wariness.

"Is he okay?" Hunk asked, turning to Coran for an explanation as to why their guest was so out of sorts.

"Well," Coran began, rubbing his chin, "the healing pod did do it's job to the best of it's ability. I didn't see any reading about him missing vocal cords or anything like that. It may just be disorientation. Case of the old sleep chamber legs’."

Before they could ask anymore questions about the other Lance's condition Hunk snapped his head back towards the pod. "What-?" he asked the man, "Did you just say something?"

"Hunk…" the other Lance whispered, reaching for the larger man with a look of shock and astonishment on his face. "You're-" he never got to finish the sentence as whatever strength he’d had fled him and his eyes dulled again, falling forward.

"Holy quiznak!" Lance shouted, reaching with Hunk to catch the other him before he hit the ground. Between the two of them they managed to carry him to the floor a couple of steps away. "Is he okay?!" the blue paladin demanded, watching in worry as Coran came to study him with a handheld device.

Running a scanner over the unconscious Lance clone, Coran did a quick but thorough study of his condition, making sure he wasn't about to pass away. "He's stable, I'd say he's just exhausted. Nothing more the healing pod can do, I'm afraid." he explained.

"Well that's a relief." Allura sighed, looking down at the other Lance, concern shining in her eyes. 

"Yeah, it'd be a waste for us to have saved him from the Galra and whatever he came through only to die immediately." Keith deadpanned, looking almost annoyed.

"You haven't a lick of tact, do you?" Lance growled at the red paladin, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's get him to bed." Shiro interrupted before another fight could break out between the two resident hotheads. "If he's just exhausted then we don’t have to worry and he’ll eventually wake up. We can ask him who he is then."

"And why he's here." Keith grumbled but relented, stepping back.

Wrapping one arm under the other Lance's shoulders and the other under his legs Shiro hoisted the unconscious man up bridal style and began to head for the guest rooms in the castle, Lance and Hunk following close behind.

"Well he knew Hunk." Pidge stated, observing the scene passively.

"I don't like it." Keith mumbled, arms crossed and defensive. "We don't know this guy, he could be our enemy or sent by them."

"We don't know and won't until we can talk with him." Allura replied sagely, then turned to Pidge. "Let's go over the data on him and see if we can find something we might have originally missed with our first assessment."

With a shrug Pidge gestured to the door the others just left through, "Lead the way princess."

-

"Well…" Hunk said pulling the covers up over the other Lance's shoulders, "he can rest easy for now at least."

Smiling at his friend's thoughtfulness Lance gestured with his thumb to the door, "Guess we should let sleeping beauty rest."

Smiling Hunk raised an eyebrow to his friend, "Complimenting yourself like this, really?"

"He is beautiful, much like myself!" Lance replied haughtily but snickered when Hunk shook his head. “I mean, damn do I grow up fine!” 

With only a mild roll of his eyes Shiro gestured to the door, “We'll lock this door and the room is monitored, so for now we can leave him be."

All three walked out, Lance lightly ribbing his friend and laughing when Hunk returned the favour. Once outside they were greeted by a grumpy looking Keith waiting for them.

"Sorry dude, it needs to be a prince charming that kisses our sleeping beauty awake and you're as charming as a toad." Lance waved dismissively as he passed the glowering paladin.

With a scowl Keith stood straight from his lean against the wall and walked over to Shiro. "Did you at least chain a foot to the bed or something?" he asked ignoring Lance entirely.

"Holy cow dude!" Lance gaped, clutching overly-dramatically to Hunk's shirt, "you’re not throwing those kinda kinks onto other me!"

A horrified expression filled Keith's face as he gaped at Lance, appalled that he could even think that of him. "NO! No you idiot!" he shouted, fists clenching and raising them in front of himself, "I mean to keep him from wandering the castle or attacking us!"

"First off you have a lot of paranoia stuffed into that little body of yours, secondly the door locks and there's a camera in there." Lance snapped right back to Keith, eager to hop right back into the fight they’d started earlier.

Looking at each other and with equally exasperated sighs Hunk and Shiro stepped in-between the brawlers, pulling them away from each other. After it looked like they wouldn't just start up where they'd left off Shiro removed his hands from Keith’s shoulders and rubbed his temples. "What Lance said is true. We're monitoring him." he assured the red paladin, hoping to pacify him.

"And the room is secure, more than just a locked door?" Keith asked, purple eyes snapping to their leader.

"Yes Keith." Lance answered obnoxiously, Hunk already trying to pacify him with a gentle pat on the shoulder.

With another glare at his supposed rival, Keith went back to talking with Shiro, "No vents he could escape from or anything of that nature?"

"No Keith, nothing that he could get to with nothing but a suit and a his bare hands." Shiro reassured Keith, laying a hand on the smaller young man's shoulder. "Why don't we go over his armour and see if there's anything we missed?"

This seemed to appease Keith for the moment and he stood up straight with a nod. Shiro lead the more aggressive paladin away. 

Lance sulked; pouting and glaring at the retreating figures. "What a jerk." Lance complained, looking over at Hunk, "Can you believe that guy?"

The bigger man shrugged and started to walk in the other direction, over towards the common areas. "What are you going to do?"

"Stuff a sock into his mouth…yours, I think, from after a workout." Lance replied, grumbling.

"Now that's just plain evil." Hunk laughed good-naturedly, slipping an arm around his lithe friend's shoulders and leading him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, another chapter done! Sorry for the slow update but I have work and stuff. I will try to at least get one out every weekend. Also there will be actual interaction with other Lance in the next chapter, I promise
> 
> Also a big shout out to my beta reader/editor/whatever kids call them these days darktensh17, I <3 you babe!


	3. wanderer

It was so quiet which while not terribly unusual was a bit unnerving. Like waiting for the other boot to drop. Everyone walking on pins and needles, tense but trying not to be. All the studies they did on their new 'arrival', this other Lance, only made more questions than it answered.

Training proved at least a minor distraction and so they did, trying to get better at fighting as a cohesive unit. They weren't jiving as well as they usually did and shouting matches would erupt from the most minor of mistakes fraying everyone's already wire thin nerves.

After breaking up the fifth such fight Shiro called for a time out, "Okay everyone! I know we're all confused and a bit upset at what's happened recently but we need to concentrate on this exercise or we'll never get anywhere close to beating it."

"There's something I'd like to beat." Lance grumbled, scowling across the group at Keith.

"That doesn't even make any sense." Keith shouted back, more than ready to jump right back into a fight with his supposed rival paladin.

"ENOUGH!" Shiro shouted, stepping in-between them and glaring at them both in turn. "We're all jumpy, I get that but we can not be divided as a team!"

"Well maybe if Mullet would shove his bondage loving kinks up his own ass instead of trying to rub it all over the other me then I'd be less 'jumpy'!" Lance shouted, ignoring Shiro's dark look so he could shoot one of his own at Keith.

"He could be a danger! He could be a spy or some other form of our enemy!" Keith shouted right back, trying to fight right through Shiro's body, "We know NOTHING about him! We don't even know his name and everything about this situation is off!"

Shiro rubbed his forehead to attempt to ward off a migraine while the two younger men argued around him. Pidge was no help, basically escaping training as soon as this new fight broke out while Hunk, ever the peacemaker, tried to help their leader calm the situation down. Neither were having much success.

"Guys, we don't know anything so let's not assume he's an enemy or anything and just…" Hunk sighed tired as the two ignored him as much as they were ignoring Shiro, "let's just calm down."

"Or better yet you lot could help find him." Allura said over the speakers.

They all looked at each other with varying expressions of shock and simultaneously shouted, "What?!"

"Coran just checked on him on the monitor and he's not in his room." Allura answered tersely. "We have no idea where he is and the computer isn't helping me locate him! Get to the bridge!"

The remaining paladins looked at each other then as a whole ran from the training deck to Allura.

"What do you mean you can't find him?!" Keith shouted as soon as he entered, standing with the others by the princess.

"I mean just that, he's not a …life signature I can trace." Allura scowled at the monitors, typing quickly. "Coran has already begun to search on foot."

"Then we'll join him." Lance said, making a beeline for the door.

"We need a plan or we'll just end up scrambling around." Shiro ordered before Lance could leave. "Someone should stay here and protect Allura."

"I-" Lance started but was quickly interrupted.

"You needn't worry after me." Allura claimed, pressing a button and a shield quickly surrounded her. "We need to find our…guest and possibly subdue him."

Everyone ignored Lance's pout as Shiro began to issue orders. "Fine, we'll do this in teams of two, Hunk you're with me and Lance with Keith." again before anyone could protest Shiro activated his arm and began to walk towards the door. "Allura, get Coran to join up with Pidge and put the castle on lockdown."

"Guys that won't be necessary." They heard Pidge say over the coms. "I found him, you can all stand down from panic mode."

The other paladins shared a look before shouting over each other at Pidge in an attempt to understand what the green paladin was talking about.

"Hey guys stop shouting and just come down to the dining room." Pidge sighed, not bothering to answer anyone's questions.

Together they ran, Allura locking the castle down from any ability to jump or sway off course, getting to the kitchen faster the Hunk at dinner to see the other Lance being served a plate of green goo by Coran while Pidge sat in a chair to the side observing the lanky man.

"Uhm." Hunk gasped eloquently, breaking the silence the team had descended into while they watched the man eat.

"Holy quiznak!" Lance shouted, probably using the altean swear word incorrectly for the hundredth time. "You're awake and eating and like…!"

"Totally normal." Hunk finished for him, sharing a look with his fellow paladin before looking back at the scene.

Tired eyes rolled over to the group of shocked onlookers, then a yawn managed to escape followed by a slight stretch. "Sorry guys, 'fraid I never got laser eyes installed," the other Lance smirked, putting another sporkful of green goop in his mouth, chewing and swallowing before he continued, "nor any fangs or claws…just totally normal old human features."

"Looks can be deceiving." Keith growled, fingering his bayard nervously and scowling at the exhausted looking version of Lance.

Sparing the red paladin a look Shiro turned his attention to the other Lance. "So, not to interrogate right out of the gate but how did you get out of a locked room and to here?"

"I just unlocked it," the other Lance answered nonchalantly, "then I went to the bathroom and then I wandered here." he shrugged slightly, "no big mystery, I already know the passwords to the castle's bedrooms."

"You…already know all our passwords?" Allura asked, sharing a concerned look with Coran.

"I lived here for years, so yes." the other Lance replied, "Also the castle did try to murder me and the others so it was decided emergency overwrite passwords were a necessity and that we all had to memorize them." He waved unoccupied hand at the younger paladins. "They should know them already, right? It's been about…hm I'm guessing six months since that protocol was implemented?"

"I'm convinced." Pidge said with a shrug, "This guy is definitely Lance."

With a smirk the other Lance chuckled, "Thank you Pidge, you always were my favourite."

"What! No way!" Lance and Hunk squeaked, both of them pointing at the larger paladin, "This guy is my favourite! Hands down!"

The other Lance laughed uproariously, nearly falling back in his chair. He tried to stifle himself when he saw no impressed looks on anyone's faces. "Oh man! I am so cute!" He said between chuckles, "Me and this whole crew, I'd forgotten…" a nostalgic look passed over his face before he schooled his features into a calmer state. "Forgive me, I didn’t mean to cause upset."

"I take that previous statement back. Lance is nowhere near this mature." Pidge deadpanned, side-eyeing the man in question.

"HEY!" Lance squawked, turning the full power of his pout/glare on the sadly unfazed techno genius.

With a curious glance the other Lance turned to the, up till now, mostly silent parts of the group, they were conversing quietly while Keith scowled at him. Shiro and Allura spoke to each other in hushed whispered, using the distraction of the others to their advantage. Huffing slightly the other Lance sat up properly in his chair from his hunched position and spoke, "So I know that having two 'Lance's' will be confusing so let's start with that," he set his spork down and, with what one would call a disarming smile, continued, "I can go by my last name, McClain."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Lance shouted, waving his hands animatedly in front of himself, "hold the phone! That is not my last name!" he pointed an accusing finger at his other self, scowling as best he could.

"Yes it's your mother's maiden name. One I took on when I was married." The other Lance, now McClain, answered, waving his left hand with a ring on it in front of himself.

"Wha- I- bu-but…!" Lance grabbed the hand and pulled it to him so he could examine the relatively plain but still expensive looking wedding band on the man's finger. The longer he looked at it the more he seemed about ready to pass out.

He wasn't the only one. Nearly everyone had looks of shock on their faces at this tidbit of information, the dark look that promised murder growing even darker on Keith.

"Yes Lance, one day you'll say I do!" McClain said with cheer so false it grated on the nerves, even Hunk flinched.

Shaking his head then growling in determination Lance retook McClain's hand, scowling at the band before meeting the other him's eyes. "Who is it?"

For a moment the question seemed to give McClain pause and he seemed to mull over the question and how to answer it. With a sigh he spoke, "It doesn't really matter who, not someone you chose either way." he took his hand back and used his gloved hand to roll the ring in between his fingers. "I'm not trying to be a mystery man or anything. I want to help, I'm here to help." He said sincerely, eyes wandering over and locking with everyone at least once. "There is much I want to tell you, much you yet need to know but I-" he paused and ran a hand over his face looking almost wretched for a moment as though reminded of some painful memory. It passed so quickly however and only a few of them even realized it was there at all, "I need to learn where I should start." he replied finally.

Keith and Shiro shared a look before the later asked, "Need to learn?"

With another sigh and a fidget McClain nodded, "I'm not sure where to start."

"Well…we got introductions out of the way so let's start with how you got here." Keith asked voice cool but much less agitated then it was before.

"I actually wouldn't really be able to answer that." McClain answered sincerely, eyes moving over to Pidge, "My Pidge is the one who worked out the details and understood how any of this was possible. I was just the volunteer."

"Whoa!" Pidge shouted, an excited look crossing their face, "I worked out time travel!? That's so awesome! Man I wish I'd thought to send myself back in time rather than you!"

"Thanks Pidge." Both Lance's replied in unison with a flat look.

"Er…no offense." Pidge said nervously, just realizing they'd stepped on two sets of toes.

Coughing and bringing their attention to him, "Back to the subject at hand." Shiro turned to McClain. "Perhaps you can answer some other questions?"

"Why were you wearing black paladin armour?" Allura asked, addressing the question that was initially on the forefront of everyone's mind.

"Would you believe that I ignored the instructions to wash with like colours?" McClain joked, smiling weakly as it fell flat. "That would be a no then." he sighed and picked up his spork, playing with it nervously. "Because I am the Black paladin."

"Why though?" Allura prodded, ignoring McClain’s obvious discomfort.

Another, deeper, sigh escaped the man in question lips like decompressing a tire. "Because Shiro's no longer able to be."

"You're avoiding answering the question." Keith growled, ready to turn this into a fight.

"Settle down Keith." Shiro soothed the younger man before he returned his attention to McClain, observing him. From what he could see the older man looked nearly ill, pain seeming to flitter over his eyes and his lips gritting hard in a flat line, almost as though to keep from grimacing. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, and thankful the others hadn't plowed ahead, he asked "I think what we're asking is why you are not piloting the Blue lion and why I am unable to pilot the Black…"

"And if he's not able to pilot the Black lion why are you specifically doing so and not Keith or myself." Allura added. While she was usually more tactful no one doubted she was tired of the run around and ready to cut to the chase.

"Because I'm not nearly as skilled as either?" McClain asked her, a raised eyebrow to the princess who at least had enough decency to look mildly ashamed at her own careless words. The older man seemed to take pity on her, despite his younger self's look of hurt, and answered her questions, "Because I have the worst case of 'last man standing' this universe has ever seen."

"I don't understand." Allura said confused, looking to her advisor and when she received nothing more than a shrug then looking at Shiro who looked uncomfortable.

Not wanting to but knowing that this was making them all upset Hunk answered, "It means that the other people who might have piloted Black were unable to do so. They were either unavailable…"

"Or dead." Keith finished, staring straight at McClain who continued to fidget.

"I'm dead?!" Allura gasped, eyes snapping to the older Lance with jaw dropped. "How-What-?!" she stopped, took a second to compose herself then continued, "Then that would be a part of why you came to the past."

"That and a lot of other reasons." McClain agreed, rubbing his head then pulling a hand through his long strands, a look of pain flashing over his face again and the look remaining long enough for even those who missed it previously to catch it. The man allowed himself a moment to recompose himself before he forced himself into another neutral look. "I'm not here to discuss people's fortunes or predict how one meets their end. I am here to help correct things that might happen and fix things."

A look of anger, fear and other pain filled emotions rolled across Hunk’s entire body as he shouted, "And what if what's meant to be will always be and you being here changes nothing?!" All eyes were upon him, but the sudden attention didn't even slow him down, "What if all this," he gestured around the room, "is for nothing and Shiro and Keith and Allura die anyways!?" There were tears in his eyes, shining but refusing to fall. No one wanted to confront their own death and less wanted to deal with the death of their friends and loved ones.

"That is entirely possible." McClain answered honestly, putting down the utensil he'd been playing with and steepling his hands together. "This endeavour may fail but we believed it was worth the risk to try." He took another deep breath to ground himself and continued, "We hope that if certain information is known and certain events are…avoided we might have a better chance of success."

"So we fail." Pidge mumbled, hugging themself and looking a little lost. Hunk immediately put an arm around them. 

"No." McClain answered, there was no desperation in his voice but there was a hint of something pained. "If we had failed I would not be here. There is still hope."

Scoffing Keith's scowl turned condescending. "You said it yourself, it's a case of the last man standing. There is no hope and this,” he gestured to McClain, “is only a fool's errand."

Face turning bright red Lance stepped up to Keith, grabbing the other young man by his shirt, "You are such an asshole, you know that?!" he swore, ignoring Shiro's soft warning, "If he's here then he and Pidge figured out how to make it right! How to change whatever needs to be changed to save everyone, even you, you ungrateful prat!"

Shiro started to step into separate them when Pidge scoffed, "And what makes you think he can do any of that?" Pidge thumbed to McClain, "Keith’s right if we sent you then there’s really no one else."

"First off-" Lance snapped, letting go of Keith and turning his wrath to the smallest of the group but with a lot less venom and no physical intimidation, "I’m right here! I can hear you talking shit about me! Secondly you missed the part where I said he and the you of the future! Future Pidge! You're the smartest person I know! Probably the smartest person in the galaxy. If anyone could figure out exactly what needs to done then it'll be you and if future you trusted me to do whatever needs to be done then we should have faith in them!"

Sputtering and blushing Pidge tried and failed to form more than two words of a sentence together. Eventually, with a helpful and calming hand from Hunk, the green paladin managed to collect themselves. "Fine, so they sent you to come and fix everything and…you know how to do that? Like you have a strategy or something?" They asked McClain.

McClain blinked, clearly a bit shocked that Lance hand managed to calm the situation. A smile slowly, but genuine, broke across McClain's face for the first time since this conversation had begun, "I have a couple of ideas of strategy but nothing concrete." he answered, smile dissolving into the usual shit eating grin

Everyone not seated nearly did a facepalm at the nonchalant answer the future Black paladin gave, several groaning and Shiro literally rubbing his temple.

"Hey! Step one was 'don't end up dead'." McClain pouted, fingers twitching and playing with his wedding band again, "step two consisted of 'don't get murdered by past selves and hopefully get them to listen rather than tie me up and hang me from the ceiling'. The rest of this will mostly be a play it by ear."

"Well you have our ears." Coran said, not really understanding the human saying, "so I guess you can start playing them."

"Oh Coran how I missed you." McClain replied through a smile, "Right, I think I've got a couple of ideas of where we can start and how to get this show going so-"

Before anyone else could add to the conversation alarms blared and the whole group turned to Allura.

"Are we under attack?!" Hunk asked, hands coming up close to his face.

"No, we've just received a distress signal!" Allura replied, pulling up a screen and reading over it quickly. "Paladins! We have to move!"

"We're on it!" Shiro said, ready to head out and the others following suit.

"Wait!" Keith shouted, oddly being not being the first to rush out, "McClain, or whatever, what do we do about him?" He thumbed to the older paladin, hesitant to continue to accuse him of being a spy or their enemy but not wanting to leave him without some sort of security measure.

"I will go with Coran and the princess." McClain answered easily, standing and walking with Coran over to the Allura, "and if it sets nerves at ease I will be handcuffed."

Both Keith and Shiro shared a look before the later nodded at Coran who proceeded to cuff McClain's hands together. 

-

The castle jumped to the distress signal and were immediately met with a Galra fleet of several ships. The lions flew out of hanger and engaged, Keith leading the fray as usual with Lance and Pidge following right behind. Hunk and Shiro kept up the rear, engaging the fighter drones as they launched from the main ships.

"Alright guys, our priority here is to get to the signal." Shiro commanded, "We take out as many drones and ships as possible but only as to help the people who called us."

A chorus of agreement met him and the paladins began to rip through the fleet trying to get to the ship. Explosions ignited as the Red lion's flame thrower shot through space, damaging the command ship heading the fleet and destroying any drones in the way. Lance followed in behind icing drones for Pidge to shoot and knock into each other. Hunk took several out with his lion's mouth before literally ramming a battleship flagging behind the command ship. It swayed in space, thrusters igniting to try to right itself.

"Too easy!" Lance crowed over the coms, hooting in victory. Activating Blue’s thrusters he joined Keith in cutting the command ship open like a can of tuna. 

"Yeah, it definitely is." Hunk replied, "Guys I have a bad feeling."

"I agree, this doesn't feel right." Shiro concurred, surveying the battlefield while offering support to Pidge who continued to knock out the smaller drone fighter ships. "Why is this so easy when they got here first?"

"Incoming!" Allura yelled over the coms just as several ships came out of jumps, engaging the two lions furthest away from the group.

"Lance! Keith! To me!" Shiro commanded, jetting forward to them.

"Why?! We're almost at the distress signal!" Lance questioned, launching off the ship he and Keith were currently ripping apart. "It's coming from some sort of ship ahead…and it looks like it's in bad shape. We have do something before there's nothing to help!"

"Because-" Anymore from Shiro was cut off as the new command ship fired off it's main cannon, almost hitting the Blue lion and blowing a hole right through the damaged ship they'd just disengaged from.

"Quiznak!" Lance screeched, spinning slightly before regaining control and launching towards Shiro.

"Watch your right!" Keith shouted in warning a moment too late as one of the other battleships fired with all cylinders and hit the Blue lion repeatedly, causing her to spin away from the group.

"Double quiznak!" Lance screamed over the coms, trying to right his lion unsuccessfully. "Guys, Blue isn't doing so hot!"

"Ya think?!" Pidge shouted, trying to follow the Black lion and help them regroup.

The ships were quickly moving in pursuit of the damaged lion with only Keith to act as a buffer. He quickly manoeuvred Red between them and Lance and tried to distract the enemy away.

Shiro swore under his breath, commanding the others to follow and attack the command ship before it got to it's target. "Keep them occupied!"

"We're trying!" Pidge shouted, dodging as quickly as they could through a barrage of cannon fire.

"This is not going well!" Hunk screamed, not nearly as manoeuvrable and so simply ramming through anything and everything in his way.

As Shiro got Black over to Blue the command ship's cannon fired again, the Black paladin barely got himself and Lance out of the way. "We need to retreat!" he called to the others.

"Paladins!" McClain spoke, voice steady and strong. His face popped up on their video feeds. "I assume you remember your pilot training from the garrison. I want you to follow these coordinates and we'll get you out of there."

"But the signal!" Allura cried.

"It's already dead." McClain replied sternly. "Coran can verify."

With a disheartened shake of his head the male Altean looked to Allura, "I'm sorry, he's right."

"Please proceed." Shiro requested, putting the distress signal to the back of everyone's mind for the moment.

McClain began shouting off orders without preamble, getting the Black Lion to grab the Blue in its paws. With a bright flash of thrusters Shiro navigated towards the instructed coordinates with the others flying in a spear like formation in front with Red as it's head. Yellow acted as a shield while Pidge flew up and below firing pot shots at anything Keith's fire didn’t hit.

"Alright, we've got incoming ships breaking off formation to engage us." Pidge reported, a screen popping up of what they saw in the castle.

"Black, get Blue into a position where he is clear to fire, Yellow and Green you need to move left and right respectively and Red you are to remain above but at a thirty five degree angle. On my mark Blue, Red and Black are to fire." McClain instructed, observing with calm eyes. "Allura when I call, fire in the same direction."

The Lions manoeuvrable as instructed and the castle started powering up it's main cannon.

"Mark!" McClain ordered over the coms and together the lions and castle opened fire, blowing the canon clean off approaching command ship.

"Holy shit!" Lance gawked as the rest of the galra ships scrambled to re-engage them.

Turning to Coran McClain held up his hands. "Please unlock these so I can help further." Coran and Allura shared a look briefly, then Coran did as requested. McClain quickly went over to Shiro's usual seat and began inputting commands into it. "We need to open a wormhole to the coordinates I've just set. Everyone, get aboard."

A chorus of 'Roger.' was heard, McClain and Coran continued to give as much coverfire as they could to keep the Galra from regrouping. As the paladins landed in their docks the wormholes opened and together they jumped.

-

The bridge was chaos as everyone rushed from their lions; each of them trying to talk over each other as they tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"Okay so what the hell was that?" Pidge asked, a look of disbelief over their face while Hunk nodded along, hands up close to his face. 

"I have to pose the same question." Shiro asked, not sure if he was more impressed or surprised by what just happened.

"I gave tactical support and upon remembering this battle I realized that there was no point in further engagement and a swift retreat to a safe location was in order." McClain answered, looking a bit nonplussed about the questioning. "Do you uh…disagree?"

"No." Shiro replied bluntly still a bit shocked. His steel grey eyes wandered over to Lance. "Have you always been this good at strategy?"

"What? Yeah…I mean no? I mean I've never done anything like that but I-" Lance tripped over his own words, looking just as surprised as all the others were. "I mean I've been pretty good …ish? Like I can think pretty fast on my feet and stuff but I've never commanded anything."

"Take a deep breath guys before you asphyxiate." McClain chuckled, attempting to pacify the gathered crew. "I have had five years of doing this. It's only natural that I get good at some of it."

A bark of disbelieving laughter escaped Keith, the sound of it shocking him almost as much as it did the others. "It's just…I mean I know you've come up with ideas before but, this is just so bizarre."

"Nice." Lance grumbled, giving a dirty look to Keith.

"Actually I'm a little surprised you guys listened." McClain answered honestly. His eyes wandered over everyone before they settled on Shiro. "I'm glad you did though. Thank you for trusting me."

Looking up and out of the large windows Allura asked the older paladin, "So where are we?"

Opening the star map McClain enlarged the planet they were currently orbiting. "This is wild planet at the end of this galaxy. It has no real resources of use to the Galra and it's too far out of the way for them anyways…so for awhile we're safe."

Blinking slowly Hunk quietly gasped, "You really are from the future…aren't you?"

Turning to him McClain nodded, then stood resolute. "I am and now I know exactly how I'm going to help all of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay so it took me a bit longer to do this one than usual due to 2 facts. 1, my editor was busy and 2, it sucked and needed major rewrites. 
> 
> Anywho have fun kiddies, I think we’ll actually hint at pairings next chapter! Maybe…don’t hold your breath >>


	4. trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's better not to know

“Training?” Shiro asked, staring at McClain at as the older man stretched. 

"Well at this point it's more gauging where everyone's at so I know what I have to work with.” McClain answered quickly pulling his shoulder length hair into a ponytail then, with a slight bounce to his step, joined the group. “No time like the present.” 

They collectively continued to stare at him blankly. 

“Er, right,” McClain continued, giving a lopsided grin, “I suppose a better explanation. Okay, we'll start simple. I'd like you to fight against a drone and I'll see what level to start you each at.”

“If you want to know the level we're at you could just ask.” Keith grumbled, crossing his arms. 

“Honestly I don't care which level of drone butt kicking you give or receive.” McClain dismissed with a wave of his hand, earning a grumpy look from the red paladin. “Let's start with the leadership, you're up Shiro.”

“If you're going to test us why leave the fighting for a drone?” Pidge asked. 

“They're right,” Keith smirked, “fight us yourself so we know you even have what it takes to train us.” 

Nostrils flared and lips pouted as McClain tried to stare the two down, which while more impressive than his past self's, didn't stir more than some shit eating grins. “Keith this isn't a contest, any training I provide is for your benefit.”

“Besides future me could take you anytime, anywhere, no problem!” Lance puffed up his own chest. 

McClain, muttering something Hunk balked at, replied, “That isn't the point.”

Keith, and surprisingly enough Pidge, turned on Lance. 

“What makes you certain?” Pidge asked with an undertone of sarcasm. “He could be just as bad at close combat as you are.”

Sputtering Lance leapt, without need, to McClain's defense, “He could wipe the floor with all of us! Probably at the same time!” 

“Please stop writing cheques for me.” McClain grumbled, still ignored. He looked to Shiro for help but all he got in return was a raised eyebrow

“Yeah? Then why doesn't mister incredible prove it?” Keith demanded, gesturing at the man in question. “Show us what you're capable of, we've seen your tactics and whatever-”

“Which were amazing!” Lance added. 

“But you’re barely half a step from fainting!” Keith powered through Lance’s defense, eyes roving over McClain’s body.

McClain rolled his eyes upward and muttered a prayer in Spanish before turning his head back to the group. “Right, let's just take a deep breath here and-”

“Lay off Keith!” Lance again jumped to his older self’s defense. “The guy just went through hell to come and help us!”

“Yeah dude, maybe cut the dude some slack.” Hunk added. 

Scowling Keith only barely restrained himself from marching into McClain’s space regardless of who was throwing down the gauntlet for him. 

“Thank you both for that er-” McClain paused to think on the right word, “help. Keith please. I know it's hard but I need you to trust that I only intend to -” another tick, lips twisting in out of a frown, “help and give advice.”

“I do still question the logic of being trained by someone who's not at least able to physically fight.” Pidge said almost nonchalantly.

Facepalming McClain let out a quiet groan of resignations. “You know what, let's do this. Shiro will you grant me the honour of being my second?” 

“Uhm,” Shiro replied eloquently, “Alright, are you okay to..?”

“Perfectly fine.” McClain grinned teeth bared. Stiffly he walked to the middle of the training deck. 

With a slight hesitation Shiro joined him. The others scrambled to the side, continuing to quietly bicker and lay down bets amongst each other, losers taking over cleaning duties, before settling to watch. 

“Rules of engagement?” McClain asked, jogging a bit in place to wear off some restless energy. 

“The first person pinned or knocked out?” Shiro answered. “Does that sound fair?”

“Perfectly.” McClain replied. He leaned forward and stretched his hands out in front of himself in a gesture that was almost like a handshake. “First we shake.” he explained. 

“Alright.” Shiro agreed, rolling easily with the instructions, assuming the same position and briefly shaking hands. 

“Good, now we fight at the count of three.” McClain explained. “If someone could give us one?” 

Coran’s voice boomed over the loudspeakers counting down. At three Shiro rushed McClain who danced away, flipping sideways and landing expertly. For a moment Shiro hung back to assess his next move, giving McClain an opportunity. 

Smiling McClain moved in an almost swagger back towards Shiro, dancing left and right. When the bigger man tested his reflexes with a hook he flipped backwards then launched back onto his feet when Shiro axe kicked at his stomach. McClain one hand cartwheeled over a sweeping kick then flipped backwards a distance away. 

“Okay so you're not helpless.” Shiro nostrils flared as he took a couple rough breaths. “Let's get serious.” And he was off again, running at McClain. He faked left and turned his swing right glancing the side of the other man’s, just missing a hit as McClain swiftly moved around with another cartwheel and a flip. 

“Stop dancing and fight!” Keith shouted from the sidelines. 

“Unless you're looking to replace Shiro, shut your quiznak!” Lance growled, the two barely kept apart by Hunk.

The two combatants ignored them, opting instead to come at one another. Shiro punched forward with an uppercut that McClain rolled around. As the elder landed on his hands, with elbows bent, he swung his feet around almost catching Shiro’s legs. With some fancy footwork of his own, Shiro somersaulted away. McClain started to cartwheel away when Shiro turned on a dime grabbed one of the other’s rolling feet. He started to pull towards him to put him in a pin when McClain kneed him in the stomach, pulling his foot back and getting a distance away. 

Winded McClain forced out a smirk, “Almost got me.” 

Rolling his shoulders a delighted smile crept over Shiro’s face, pupils dilated. “You managed a hit.”

“Finish him Shiro!” Keith shouted in the background, shaking his fist. 

“Looks like the peanut gallery is getting restless.” McClain chuckled, “Time for us to end this.”

“I couldn't agree more.” Shiro replied. 

Again the two ran at each other, Shiro moving swiftly and McClain tumbling in flips. The later used the momentum to swing their feet at the former head, both barely missing their mark as Shiro dodged around and took a swing. McClain let out a hiss as he barely managed to roll with the punch in a half-cartwheel away. Shiro wasted no time pushing forward and lunging fullbody at McClain. 

With a twist McClain rotated mid flip and swung his legs in an angled arc, holding himself up with one arm. A resounding crack echoed through the training deck as McClain’s feet, one after the other hit Shiro upside the head, sending the man sprawling to the floor.

“Holy shit!” Pidge gasped. 

As one they ran over to their leader. 

“Oh Fuck!” he shouted, dipping into his native tongue to swear an impressive streak of expletives that luckily only two others could understand. “Lance you absolute idiot!” he knelt by the unconscious man. “So like I accidentally killed Shiro when past Keith goaded me into fighting because I am a giant pissbaby, that's not gunna be a problem is it?” he mocked himself, “And then Pidge'll be like; oh no Lance, it won't be a problem for you because dead people don't have problems.” McClain pulled at his hair as Coran and Allura ran in, quickly taking over the first aid.

“He’s not dead McClain.” Coran reassured him, sparing him a comforting pat. “Just out cold.”

“Wait, that would make older me the winner!” Lance exclaimed, temporarily ignoring their injured leader. He barked out a laugh and pointed, “Eat it, fools bet against me and boom! Now Pidge and you owe Hunk and I a whole month of cleaning chores!” He whooped in joy and high fived his compatriot. 

“Yes! No laitinen duties!” Hunk cheered. 

“What, that was totally a fluke! Shiro would have had him if McClain wasn't so busy shaking his butt as distraction!” Keith gaped, face flushing and temporarily abandoning his vigil over their leader. 

“What I think you mean is he might have won if managed to avoid getting his ass kicked!” Lance snickered. With a hoot he grabbed a startled McClain’s arm and raised it high into the air. “The new champion!”

“Wow Lance, way to abandon Shiro.” Pidge grumbled sourly, helping Coran put a cold compress on the unconscious man’s head. 

“He’s -” McClain’s voice wavered, taking a steadying breathing he pulled his arm free of Lance’s grip. “He’s okay though right? I mean it isn't serious or..?” 

A sound of a gurgle meeting a groan escaped the man in question and slowly grey eyes peeked through long lashes and lazily rolled over all of the room's occupants. “Whu-”

“Hey Shiro.” Hunk said softly, helping their leader sit up. 

“I got knocked out didn't l?” Shiro groaned. 

“Flat.” Lance replied, a large smile breaking out over his face. 

“Ah good,” Coran sighed, moving into Shiro’s personal space and examining the younger man closer, “no memory loss and eyes are properly dilating.” 

“I'm fine Coran,” Shiro grumped, moving the Altean back, “just wounded pride.” 

“You’re not the only one.” Keith muttered, trying not to be impressed with McClain. “Seriously Shiro, you just got beaten by a girlier version of Lance.”

“Hey!” both Lances shouted in indignation, McClain muttering about getting a haircut.

“He’s just jealous that McClain here is a hundred percent badass.” Hunk laughed, patting the two of them on the back. 

For the first time since the fighting began Allura spoke up. “What was that fighting technique?”

“Uhm the dancing fight.” McClain answered, “Capoeira.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “Well I guess now that I've proven I can fight-” 

“Did you ever!” Lance exclaimed. 

Glowering briefly at him McClain continued. “This means you’ll all be following my training instructions without further confrontation?” He crossed his arms and looked over the group with an intense gaze.meeting no real resistance he continued, “Good because we're starting immediately. I have fighting styles I’d like you all to start practicing in. They're well suited to you and your bayard.” He stood up and walked back towards the center of the training deck. With a twitch of his hand he summoned his own bayard and activated it. 

Several gasps echoed in the room as he twirled a staff absently. 

“That's the black bayard!” Allura exclaimed. 

“Also you turned it into a staff.” Pidge questioned, immediately wandering over to examine it themselves. “I would have figured you'd stick to a gun.” 

“I can will it into whatever I need or want.” McClain answered, holding it out to them. “This is something you're all capable of.” 

“Really?” Hunk asked, jogging with the others over to McClain. He stood with Pidge poking the bayard, eyes lighting up with curiosity. “Can you show us?”

“I'd like to see it too, actually.” Coran piped up, rubbing his moustache. “Usually it takes decades of training to even begin change it's form to another weapon and you say you can change it into any weapon you desire?”

A bright light shawn as McClain willed the bayard into a black version of Lance’s gun, and again to a spear, electing more gasps from the room. “If I’ve seen a weapon and have a general idea how it works and how to use it then I can form it,” McClain explained changing it back into a staff, “and as far as I’ve gathered it works like this for the most part.” 

“You are correct in that,” Coran confirmed.

“You’re not answering Allura’s question.” Keith stated, “How did you get it? Shiro doesn't have his.”

“Story time again?” McClain sighed, “How about after we train for a while? I think we'll start at the fighting styles then we'll work on trying to change your bayards.”

“But you will let us know?” Shiro asked. 

“If I must.” McClain answered. 

-

“I can’t feel my anything.” Hunk moaned, laying flat on the floor. “How are you and Shiro still standing?”

“We’ve only been training for an hour and a half.” McClain chuckled, handing the younger man a space juice that Coran had gotten them, “We’ve been on longer missions. Even back, er rather now.” He walked over to where Keith was leaning heavily against the wall. “You guys made pretty good progress though.” he smiled and handed a pouch over. 

“So is it story time yet?” Pidge asked, nodding to McClain’s bayard.

“You really want to know how I got the bayard?” McClain sighed,humor falling from his face leaving him looking grey and warn. “It isn't a happy story.” 

“From the look of you nothing about our future is happy.” Keith stated. “I also don't imagine you’d know this much about combat training because you like it.”

“Do you even know how to not be a cold jerk?” Lance growled sitting up from where he was leaning against a wall. 

“Stow it paladins.” Shiro ordered, to tired to deal with even the usual banter. “McClain, if you don't want to talk about it or just want to summarize, that's fine.”

Slowly a fond smile graced McClain’s face, gentling his entire posture.

Shiro could feel warmth seeping up his face and he turned away to control it.

For a moment McClain stilled, taking deep breaths and centering himself. “We were trying to save Shiro. It didn't work and I fought Zarkon.”

“Whoa!” Hunk gasped, “That's quite the summary! Maybe some points in between might help!”

Staring beyond the group McClain continued, “When we were trying to save Shiro we came face to face with Zarkon. I can remember feeling helpless and a hearing a plea to save the paladins. That monster lifted Shiro’s broken and battered body to show us just how helpless we were against him.” He shook his head. “I shouted something at that bastard. I don't-” he blinked eyes wet, “I don't remember what, and as he activated the black bayard, probably to kill Shiro in front of us, it suddenly grew bright and ripped out of his fist and flew to me. As I gripped it I heard voices and saw images like memories, as when we first met blue. When I came out of it I was wearing black paladin armor and held a spear in my hand. Then Zarkon attacked me, I held him off long enough for the black lion to fly in and save me and we ran away.”

They all stared at him, jaws dropped. For a full tick there was complete silence.

“I think you skipped over some details there.” Keith gaped, after a moment, breaking the silence. Pidge, Hunk, Lance and Allura all shouted over one another, asking a thousand questions. 

No one was able to get a word edgewise so McClain just remained quiet and drank from his pouch. 

“So the day I died you became leader?” Shiro asked when the chatter devolved to a dull roar.

“More or less,” McClain answered, putting his drink pouch down. “I'm sorry, it's not a fond memory and honestly parts are sort of missing for me too.” 

“Could Shiro use your bayard?” Hunk asked gesturing to Shiro, changing the subject and hoping to bring the mood back up. 

All eyes were on McClain as he walked over to the other black paladin and handed it over. “I don't know, maybe?” he answered, “You’re welcome to try.” 

Curious Shiro took the bayard in hand, examining it. “How does it work?” 

“I don't think he can use this one, it's likely synced to McClain.” Coran explained. “It should active as soon as it's in it's chosen paladin’s hand.” 

An odd look passed over Shiro’s face as he went to hand it back. 

“I-” McClain rubbed his face again with his free hand, taking the bayard back, “Look if I'm successful then that story won't matter, you will remain our leader and we'll be better and I won't fa-” 

Everyone startled when Shiro, with a shout, forcibly pulled McClain’s hands away from his own face. Red marks marred around his wide blue eyes as Shiro coaxed him with gentle words. 

“It’s okay, we’re okay You’re in the castle of lions.” Shiro rubbed soothing circles on McClain’s palms “Breath with me. Just like that.” They all fell silent, watching as Shiro slowly brought McClain back from his attack. 

A wretched gasp ripped through McClain, startling everyone, and with a stagger he pulled back away from Shiro, nearly ripping his hands from the man’s grip. 

With a barked laugh McClain turned wide eyes over the group. “Well I’d say that about wraps today's class! Right I’ll see you all a little later, like diner! Uhm, thanks bye!” Wobbling slightly the older man fled the room.

A full tick passed before Lance got up and both he and Shiro followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the whole posting every weekend thing was kinda messed sideways when I had a series of events that messed me up. First I got sick and could barely think. Then my computer literally crashed. As in not returning. After that I only had a tablet to write on so I had to learn how to write on it. Then my health took a major nosedive. 
> 
> Hopefully luck does come in threes so soon it’ll take an upward swing and give me a damned break. 
> 
> Anyways I will try to get back on track soon.
> 
> Btw, if you want you can also come yell at me on Tumblr. Name's niffty24


	5. bard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they danced and sang to laugh all the pain away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make my writing a little less choppy so if anyone notices anything that doesn't flow well please hit me up in comments.

“So this is where you got to.” Shiro stated, walking into the observation deck and watching McClain work through star systems on a map. He’d been on the hunt for nearly half an hour with the others.

“Organizing.” McClain said simply, not bothering to turn to speak. “These files are a mess and will get someone killed if left as they are.” He paused and placed several more star systems in order. “Quite literally if I remember correctly.”

Shiro flinched at the flippant remark, rubbing the back of his head. “So this is..?” 

Throwing his arms up, McClain turned to the younger man. “May I help you or are we extending the interrogation time of moments from my miserable life?” 

Taken aback Shiro tried to stutter out a sentence and, failing miserably, he just found a step to sit on and flopped down. He eyed McClain as the older man started working again. “I know-” he started, still struggling, “I mean, I know what it's like to have a lot of-” another pause, with a steadying breath, “just shi- er, stuff to deal with. Things that are hard to even think about.” 

Pausing McClain slowly shut down the charts and finally turned to Shiro. “I know, probably more intimately than even your Keith does.” 

“My- you-” Shiro turned a bright shade of red, “intimately!?”

A tick passed without any sound as the two black paladins stared at one another. McClain burst into laughter, clutching at his sides as Shiro turned every shade of red a human could. 

“Dios mío!” McClain covered his mouth, fingers splayed, trying to contain his chuckling, till only giggles managed to escape. “Of course that's what you take away from that.” he managed to steady himself, “Yes, obviously Shiro! Honestly how could you resist?” 

Grey eyes narrowed in incredulity, “Are you joking..?” 

“Wouldn't you like to know?” McClain replied, a sly smile on his lips and a sway to his hips that had Shiro gaping. “Well I suppose I've moped long enough. Also if I'm out of Keith’s direct line of sight for more than five minutes he may legitimately explode.”

The sudden mood change almost caused Shiro whiplash. Stumbling he stood up to follow after McClain when Lance entered. 

“I knew this is where we ought to have gone looking.” Lance grumbled walking over to Shiro. “Glad you found him-” he leaned into their leader's space, “Hey, you okay? You're a bit red.” he eyed the couple suspiciously. 

Another chuckle managed to escape from McClain as he walked over to door. “Oh nothing, Takashi there is just being cute.” 

“Takashi? He’s Shiro.” Lance said, startling when the man in question turned a darker shade. “Whoa! You okay dude?”

“I’m fine, let's go call off the manhunt.” Shiro answered, walking stiffly after McClain. 

-

 

“Okay I get it now and I swear I will never pull a disappearing act again for as long as I live!” Lance exclaimed as he entered the dining room with Shiro and McClain.

“I'm glad to hear it.” Allura said, voice serious, “Considering every time you wander off you get into trouble.” 

“Lots of times I ‘wander off’ I end up saving people.” McClain grumbled, jumping to Lance’s defense. Everyone stopped and stared as he sat down. “What? It was only like twice I ended up being caught or whatever and one of those times was completely due to fearless leader here over reacting.” 

Shaking his head Lance gaped at his older self, “When, what happened!?”

McClain let out a garbled groan, flopping his head into his fists. “Story shop is closed for tonight kiddies, please try again tomorrow.” 

“You can't leave us hanging like that, dude!” Lance exclaimed, waving his hands wildly.

“Yeah man, we gotta know if we have to put out a Lance protection squad or not!” Hunk added. 

Both McClain and Lance scowled at their friend.

“No, that's quite unnecessary.” McClain grumbled, deciding that the best way to avoid this conversation was to take a bite of food goo. 

“After this you and I need to have some serious me- us- whatever time.” Lance muttered to McClain. 

“Sorry, that's not my kind of thing.” McClain dismissed.

“Holy shit! Not like that!” Lance exclaimed, cheeks burning. 

A shit eating grin broke over McClain, waggling his brows at his younger self. Before either knew they burst into laughter and not long after most of the rest were too.

“Okay,” McClain began, “I'm sorry for, blowing up earlier. The last er...month has been a bit of a ride for me.”

“Hey you don't apologize for that.” Hunk said softly, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I mean we should have been more sensitive.”

“I-” McClain blushed slightly, “er, well, l mean we don't really have time and-”

“What dude? That's dumb,” Lance interrupted, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, “we have time, you made sure. Also we’ll make time, especially for a me.”

“Egotistical much?” Pidge grumbled, rolling their eyes. 

“We should do something fun tonight!” Hunk declared, “You know to celebrate our victory!”

“You mean blue getting damaged and the people we’re trying to save dying?” Keith scoffed.

“Whoa, cold dude.” Hunk admonished, flinching. 

“I'm sorry but the occupants of that ship were dead before we got there.” McClain explained, hands up in a placating gesture, “It’s no one's fault save the galra.” 

“This is true paladins.” Coran sighed, heavy mood falling over the room, “Sometimes victory will be survival and well, there will be casualties.”

Refusing to let the somber mood linger Lance stood up, “Whatever! That only means we need to celebrate everything harder and enjoy life fully! Tonight as a thanks to future me for saving us we’re doing something fun! Something I know we’ll enjoy!” 

“And what would that be young paladin?” Coran asked, intrigued.

“Dancing and singing!” Lance boldly declared, smiling widely.

“That's awesome!” Hunk agreed, “I'm so down!”

“But how? We don't really have music or instruments..?” Pidge tilted their head, blinking. 

“Are you joking?” Lance and McClain gapped, the former continuing, “We have the king of beats here” he gestured to the blushing Hunk, “and now two amazing singers!” another gesture to himself and McClain. 

“Though I might admittedly be a little out of practice.” McClain chuckled, rubbing his ring. 

“Nah man, that talent’s all natural!” Lance boasted, puffing up his chest. 

“Really? You can sing?” Shiro asked blinking owlishly. Two sets of midnight blue eyes rounded on him, making the poor man blush all the way to his ears. 

“Uh yeah Shiro,” Lance said eyebrow raised, “like how did you miss that. I totally sing all the time!”

“Uhm well-” Shiro awkwardly tried to explain, “You just make so much noise I sometimes I, sorta, maybe a little-” he hung his head in shame, “tune you out.”

McClain stood abruptly, scowling at the poor embarrassed man. “Let's go Lance, time to show this guy exactly what he's been missing. Hunk, you're with us. Coran and Pidge you're on audio duty. I expect everyone to be in the ballroom in five ticks or less.” Orders issued he walked out of the dining room with Hunk and Lance trailing behind. 

Before Lance left he turned, and walking backwards, shouted, “Boyah! That's how we do it home style!” 

“Wow, so like that was a little awesome.” Pidge blinked before heading off with Coran. 

“Maybe a little hot too.” Keith muttered under his breath leaving Shiro gaping at him as the younger man wandered out. 

-

“Audio check,” Pidge said over the system, “and we're looking good.”

“Shall we do a sound test?” Hunk suggested, playing with his headset. 

“Sure. What would you like?” McClain asked.

“Oh! You could sing that Spanish song I love.” Hunk replied, eyes twinkling in delight. 

“Oh yeah! Sounds better with a guitar but, meh.” Lance claimed. “You sound like you need practice and you started this so you're up.”

“Thanks.” McClain deadpanned, “Alright then.” He walked into the middle of the ballroom, centering himself with several breaths. 

Shiro, Keith and Allura came into the ballroom as McClain began, voice light and melodic. 

“Te amo y más de lo que puedes imaginar  
Te amo además como nunca nadie jamás lo hará.”

Hunk smiled wide, thumbs up to Lance who returned the gesture.

“En esta canción, va mi corazón  
Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar”

The others stopped and stared, Coran walking over from helping Pidge to stand beside Allura, fondness reflecting brightly in his eyes.

“Te miró y más, y más y más te quiero mirar  
Te amo y sabrás puro sentimiento y no hay nada más  
Y sueno llegar a tu alma tocar  
Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar”

With a grin Lance waggled his eyebrows at Allura who blushed slightly, turning from him. 

“Ruego a Dios tenerte a mi lado  
Y entonces poderte abrazar  
Si no estas aquí algo falta  
Yo por ti pelearé hasta el final”

Pidge walked over to join the group, almost looking confused. She glanced at Shiro who only blinked and flushed, turning back to McClain. 

“Y sueno llegar a tu alma tocar  
Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar”

Eyes wide with awe Keith watched in rapt fashion. 

“Te aaaaamo y más!  
Te amo y sabrás como nadie yo te amara  
En esta canción yo veo quien soy  
Amor más que amor es el mío y lo siento  
Amor más que amor es el tuyo y presiento”

Most of them startled when McClain belted the last verse out, taken aback from the passion in his voice. 

“Amor más que amos es el nuestro  
Si tu me... lo das”

For a moment there was absolute silence before Lance whooped in joy and launched himself at his older self. McClain squawked, twirling them both with the momentum to keep from toppling. 

“I still got it! Dios mío! Did you guys hear that?” Lance laughed pulling McClain over to the group. 

“I’d say my dude!” Hunk cheered, “Now let's turn it right up and get to dancing!”

“You know it!” Lance exclaimed smirking. “ We set?” he asked Pidge and Coran. 

“Absolutely!” Coran matched smiles with him, “How is it you kids say it? Ah yes, let's get this party started!” Cheers broke out and the party began. 

-

“No way!” Pidge gasped, red faced, trying to physically climb over Shiro to get closer to McClain. “No, not possible!”

“Wow, that is quite impressive,” Shiro studying the man with a hint of a smile. “You know, if true.”

“Doubting me?” McClain laughed, taking a sip of his drink. “I'm offended.”

“I happen to know you exaggerate the truth a little.” Shiro smiled putting Pidge down.

“That's true, but I can't even make this up. You seriously knocked out that planet's ruler when he suggested Keith be made in trade for an alliance. Like we didn't even get a chance to like decline or have him explain. Out cold and holy cow I thought Allura was going to kill you.” McClain managed to gasp out between giggles. “I'm sure she would have, but like, she was luckily more pissed at the ruler guy.”

“Guys why the heck are you not on the dance floor?” Lance interrupted, throwing an arm over Shiro and McClain’s shoulders. “My man Coran and Hunk even managed to get us some music so me and older me don't sing ourselves hoarse.”

“Sorry Lance, just taking a breather.” McClain replied. 

“I know man but you gotta help a brother out! Keith is killing it on the dance floor and it's screwing with my sense of perspective.” Lance whined, though the chuckling sorta ruined the effect. 

“He’s a damn decent dancer right?” McClain said. Suddenly a devilish smile crossed his face and he downed the last of his drink, putting the glass on a floating tray. “I bet I can get Keith to dance with me.”

Shiro nearly choked on his drink as Lance burst out laughing at him and McClain.

“I'm serious, if he grinds against me I win!” McClain declared. 

“What do you win?” Pidge asked, evil grin matching McClain’s.

“You can't be serious!” Shiro nearly shouted, Lance looking just as shocked.

The two turned on them, twin smiles turning up a notch. “A favour.” McClain told Pidge then all but swaggered over to where the rest of the group were still dancing. 

Hips dipped and swaying McClain sidled right up to the middle of the group and beside Keith. Testing the waters he did a simple two step behind him, just far enough to not touch. Curious eyes glanced at him but the younger paladin showed no dismissal so McClain smiled slightly. Continuing with a simple back and forth while making a slow circle, bodies twisting and getting a little closer as they stepped, ending up shoulder to shoulder. 

The others on the dance floor formed a circle, clapping in beat with the tune.

Feeling far braver and buzzed enough to let inhibition fly away, McClain got his freak on and swiveled his hips, hands up high as he slowly dropped it low and came back up. 

Keith leaned back, the love of a challenge lighting up his face. Easily stepping up into McClain’s space he snapped his fingers up in the air and slowly thrust his hips back and forth, bending at the knee then working his way back up.

“Uhm dude, he’s got this.” Lance gaped. 

“Hopefully his favour isn't to uh-” Pidge blinked, “demanding.”

Nostrils flaring Shiro growled and nearly stalked over to the group of dancers.

“Whoa! Wait up Shiro!” Lance shouted, grabbing the older man’s shoulder. “What's up dude, you look ready to kill!”

“I'm going to out dance that smug-” Shiro grit out through bared teeth.

“Kay, no you're not. One; because you can't dance, and don't lie I’ve seen you, you can't and two; this is just us having fun. Don't be that guy.” Lance grumbled, “Also Keith? Really? I mean to each their own but KEITH?”

That got Shiro to stop, turning bright red all the way to the tips of his ears. He tried to stutter out something but Lance just raised his hand.

“Dude, whatever. I don't really want to know, just please don't murder future me because he got drunk and danced with your-” Lance looked at the couple who were quite enjoying each other's dancing, “small angry mullet boy.”

“It’s not like that!” Shiro hissed, trying to look stern but being way to red to take seriously. 

“Lips say no, body says Yes Please Sir!” Pidge chortled like the evil little gremlin they were. “Oh and there we go! Got a grind, McClain wins!”

“Ew, Keith cooties.” Lance laughed, patting poor Shiro’s shoulder. “Drink up my friend while I go direct this evening away from a catastrophe.” With a swagger to match the other dancers Lance easily slipped right in.

“You’re not going to live this down.” Pidge laughed wickedly, handing Shiro their cup. “You need that more than me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Shiro. I had way too much fun writing the last part. Hopefully I didn't make any dancers flinch from inaccuracies. 
> 
> Song here McClain sings here; https://youtu.be/e7Ng4vxAWQE


	6. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro thinks and the Lances talk then scream then remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance on Lance anyone? lol, I'm stress writing! Yay! Also since I only use one word to describe chapters so here's the name long form; Shiro continues to suffer, Lance tries to play the good wingman?

Almost everyone dragged themselves into the dining room at various times come morning. When Coran cheerfully announced breakfast he was only met groans of agony from those gathered at the table.

“Dude I am one hundred percent too hungover to deal with any of Coran’’s surprise food.” Lance muttered, rubbing his face. 

Flopping forward onto the table Hunk waved his hand in agreement. “Yeah if we could like have a day of silence it’d be great.” 

“Yo cadets,” McClain announced as he walked in, rubbing his hair with a towel. “Ready for a fun filled day of training?” 

A loud bang rang out when Shiro’s head hit the table. 

“Uhm, I think Shiro’s dead.” Hunk said softly, poking the slumped man. 

“Wow, I think this is the first time I've seen fearless leader bow out from training.” Pidge blinked, joining Hunk in poking said man.

“Whoa Shiro!” Keith gaped as he entered the room, running over to the man. “Are you okay?!”

“Dude, quieter please,” Lance grumbled, “he’s fine. Just hungover. Speaking of, how the hell are you not?”

“Language.” Shiro mumbled from the table. 

“Also what the hell, you’re all showered and stuff?” Pidge pointed at Keith’s still dripping hair.

“Hey, just because we’re in space doesn't mean we have to live like barbarians.” McClain answered for him, walking over and draping his towel over the Keith’s head. “Dry off before you catch your death and make sure you actually brush your hair.”

Huffing Keith rubbed at his head. “Yes mother.”

“Don’t you ‘mother’ me. You're the one who wanted to train.” McClain grumbled, “My requirement of showering after is not outrageous.” He glanced at the wide eyed audience. “Early morning training. Good way to work off a hangover. That and lots of water.” He smiled in sympathy at Shiro, walking over to the storage container and pulling out a juice packet. “Been awhile huh? Here, drink.” 

“Thanks.” Shiro mumbled, sitting up and taking the packet. 

“Cool, you got your private training time with the mullet. My turn!” Lance stood up and walked over to McClain, grabbing the older him’s arm, leading him out. When they were safely out of earshot he turned to him and snapped. “You know that Keith and Shiro are like a thing, or whatever right?” he growled, “Mama didn't raise no homewrecker!”

“Seriously? That's what you got out of that?” McClain deadpanned, “First; I have no intention of wrecking this team's harmony. Second; what part of ‘and then we proceeded to attempt to beat each other up’ leads to ‘and then they fucked like animals’.”

“With Keith? Pretty easily,” Lance asked, brow raised, “and what about last night?” 

“Last night?” McClain tilted his head, thinking, “Oh shit! The bet! That was pretty funny. Keith’s a good dancer.” He started walking to the lounge. “So Shiro thought…” He walked over to the couch muttering the rest in a language that Lance swore he knew. “Well then, you want some one on one? Why don't we start? We’ll work on trying to turn your bayard into more than one weapon?”

“Wha- Wait-” Lance gaped, shaking his head, “No, no, no, no, no! Run that last part before the training bit back over again!” 

“Go get suited up and I'll meet you in the training deck.” McClain answered, waving him off and heading there himself. 

“What the quiznak.” Lance muttered, rubbing the back of his head. 

-

Meditation and peace of quiet was a good way to relieve the stress of the last three days or so and Shiro fully intended to take this rare opportunity to it's fullest. It was made even more enjoyable by his company, who did not often have the patience for the activity. Smiling Shiro looked over at Keith, a fondness filling him when the younger man’s head dipped in sleepiness. 

Had Keith always been this beautiful? The thought startled him though he was unsure if it was unwanted. He ripped his eyes from Keith’s drowsy face to his own lap. Okay. So knowing Keith was attractive wasn't anything weird, lots of people knew that. Hell even Lance made goo goo eyes when he thought no one was looking. Though that did bring up last night's conversation. 

Lance had been shocked at his, admittedly drunken, desire to fight McClain for drawing Keith’s attention to him. Shiro didn't think he was possessive but it appeared even he had the capacity for it. He had no claim to Keith, had not… well they’d never done or said anything more than the easy camaraderie and support they’d always given one another. Did Keith even think that way? Of anyone? He knew Keith’s preference were generally male but- 

Okay now his thoughts were just chasing themselves. He needed to ask an important question. How did he feel? Was he attracted to Keith? In what way? Honestly was it appropriate? He was older than Keith and his upper classmate- No. He knew Keith was only a few years younger than him. Of course if Keith thought it was inappropriate or the advances were unwelcome he would stop. 

He was avoiding the question again. 

How do you feel Shiro?

Damn it. 

This was easier to ignore before McClain had burst into their lives, showing leadership qualities he didn't know Lance had. Showing them all a piece of what Lance could be. 

Great, now he was thinking about that awkward conversation he’d had with McClain after finding him holed up after his attack. The older man had called him by his first name, tone practically purring and hinted at something more than friendship between them...

Shiro knew, as he knew with Keith, that Lance was attractive and- well apparently he aged really well. Features still sharp but with more maturity and an air of confidence and strength that only came with experience. Panic attacks aside the man handled himself well and with a grace he could see developing in Lance. 

They were different kinds of beauty. Keith was all strength, precision with deep loyalty to those he deemed worthy and danger to all who threatened the former. As akin to his element of fire and passion that danced in his violet eyes. 

Then there was Lance with his growing grace and skills with a kind of mercy and trust that Shiro wasn't sure belonged in this war but appreciated all the same. It balanced them, team voltron and himself, just like water.

They both were, he needed them both. Needed everyone in this team, would die for any of them.

But now he’d wandered off topic again. 

At least knew how he felt about McClain, certainly on a physical level. Given an opportunity and consent he’d have him bent over the nearest hard surface that wouldn't collapse and would have him screaming his name and loving every moment of it. 

A deep red flush darkened him from the tips of his ears to the collar of his vest. God even thinking it-!

Honestly what had that said about his feelings, even physically, for Lance?

Actually, thinking of Lance and McClain...he’d not heard anything from either of them for now- he called out to the ship to ask for the time, startling Keith whom he’d forgotten was practically asleep beside him.

“What-?” Keith shouted, jumping into a fighting stance.

“Sorry,” Shiro stood as well, hands in a placating gesture, “I'm sorry, there's no emergency, I just tried to get the time.”

“Shiro?” Keith muttered, trying to orientate himself. “Right, what time is it?”

The castle answered for him and both paladins looked at each other in shock. Five hours they’d spent meditating. 

“Let's go find the others.” Shiro suggested, leading the way out. 

-

Turns out nothing was under attack and only Coran had managed to set something on fire. They ought to ban him permanently from the kitchen. 

They also couldn't find either Lance nor McClain but with some assistance from Allura they could at least track the former. Coran had turned quite a few interesting colors when he saw where the two had gotten to. He’d also refused to accompany Shiro and Keith in retrieving the wayward pair not citing why or explaining why Allura wasn't allowed to follow either. He only reassured them it wasn't dangerous for them as humans which was unsurprisingly unhelpful and not reassuring. 

So down the pair went to gather the two Lances, walking almost to the bowels of the castle ship. As they approached slurred speech that must have been Spanish reached their ears. 

Keith looked at Shiro who shrugged and kept walking. The later knocked on the open passageway before they both entered. 

“Hola!” Lance exclaimed loudly, raising a bottle in greeting. “You found us! That's amazing since McClain here knew Coran wouldn't come down and Allura doesn't know about this place!” 

“Also it has all this ship’s preserves, grab a bottle and enjoy!” McClain added, “But, uh, avoid anything with a upside down triangle with a dot below it. That shit’ll kill you dead.”

“Wait, how do you know that? Also why won't Coran come down here?” Keith asked, tilting his head. 

“Because him and the kingy Alfor did the beast with two backs down here and he’ll release some fart-” Lance started to explain. 

“Pheromones or it's Altean equivalent.” McClain interrupted. 

“Space farts,” Lance over spoke him, “that Allura will pick up and she'll,” he snorted, “know her dad and Coran were friends with benefits. Cuz it's a memory fart.” Bursting into a fit of laughter when when he caught sight of Shiro and Keith’s horrified faces.

McClain smirked behind the neck of his drink, eyes glittering.

“So many things I just didn't want to know.” Shiro groaned, rubbing his temple. “I'm hesitant to ask but why are you two drunk and hiding down here?” 

Lance suddenly tried to stand and point but only fumblingly managed the first action and dropped the bottle with the second. They all watched as it hit the ground but luckily not break, simply rolled around, too empty to spill. “Whoops.” he said, blinking owlishly. “What was the question?”

Before Shiro could try to dismiss it Keith piped up, “Why are you completely sloshed?”

With a snap of his fingers Lance pointed at McClain’s confused face. “This guy here? He’s an asshole!”

Three faces with perplexed looks stared at him but he continued, “He, this- hijo de puta, he GRILLS me for like 3 fucking hours and says-” Lance picked up his dropped bottle, “he asks how anyone could put up with me!? Can you believe it!? Then when I said if he's better he should replace me he called me stupid!” 

“In retrospect, I should have realized my own pride.” McClain agreed, seemingly unfazed at being insulted.

“So then he’s all reasonable and fucking says he's sorry and tells me he’ll-” Lance took a swig of his drink, “tell me anything I want to know!”

“Within reason.” McClain took a pull of his own bottle. 

“Anyways, I asked him how I lose my virginity-” Lance continued.

“Okay, that's enough for now.” Shiro said tersely, going over and pulling the bottle out of Lance’s hands. “Come on, time for bed.”

“Shiiiiiiro!” Lance whined, trying and failing to get the bottle back. “It hasn't even been a full day yet!”

“Probably.” McClain added unhelpfully. 

“You get up and follow us.” Shiro ordered, bodily pushing Lance back from him to keep him at bay.

“Can’t move, too drunk.” McClain answered cheekily. “It’s okay though, leave me and take care of the kid.”

Heaving a huge, annoyed sigh Shiro handed Lance over to Keith who easily picked him up in shoulder carry. The larger man walked over to McClain and hauled him up, arm slung over his shoulder. “We’ll be talking about this when you're sober.”

“Or we could go straight to the punishment and skip the bullshit?” McClain sighed into Shiro’s shoulder.

A full body shudder ran through Shiro that McClain thankfully either didn't notice or didn't care to comment on. “No, we will talk.” Shiro said, voice purposefully steadied. “For now bed.”

“Lance cooperate!” Keith shouted, fighting with his own burden as the slighter teen attempted to free himself from Keith’s hold.

“Lance behave.” Shiro snapped, not willing to put up with anything more from these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of a shorter chapter but it was fun to write Shiro's perspective. Should I draw McClain? Yes I should.


	7. pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More action! They have to get back into training, you know? But first pain and then some Hunk.

“I don't know.” McClain grumbled, rubbing his face as he walked beside Shiro. “It-Well I suppose I should have realized that but-” he stomped his foot. “I just couldn't talk about it without something to help. I'm sorry. I know Lance getting drunk twice isn't healthy. I didn't mean for him to drink too.” he looked over at his younger self, slung over Shiro’s shoulder, passed out.

“We need to get him to a healing pod, he could have alcohol poisoning.” Shiro stated firmly, eyes forward and irritation radiating off him like heat. “You too.”

“I'm fine, let's just take care of him.” McClain answered, waving dismissively. “I’ve built up quite a tolerance.”

“But not an emotional one.” Keith muttered.

“Why are you constantly picking a fight with me?” McClain turned on his heel, scowling at the shorter man.

“Why did you need to get drunk to talk about your first time?” Keith shot right back.

McClain huffed and crossed his arms, walking backwards while he spoke. “Why do you think?”

“Because it wasn't consensual?” Keith demanded, eyes narrowed into slits.

“What the hell?” McClain groaned. “That isn't it at all!”

“Then enlighten us.” Shiro said, finally looking at the older man.

“Really Takashi?” McClain sighed, staring straight back at him.

“That's awfully familiar.” Shiro replied, voice still serious.

“You’re the one's asking about my private life.” McClain grumbled, turning back around and walking forward. “It was an unmitigated disaster that left someone dead and me upset for nearly a year.”

Shiro lead them to the pods and gently placed Lance in, checking his vitals. “No alcohol poisoning but he's going to be hungover when he wakes.”

“No doubt.” Keith muttered. “How about you talk about what happened after we get him situated?”

“Why?” McClain asked, staring purposefully keeping his gaze averted.

“He’s our teammate.” Keith answered as if it was that simple. “If he's in danger then we want to protect him.”

“You won't be able to, not from everything,” McClain mumbled, ignoring the shared concerned look between Shiro and Keith, “but I can see what you mean. Fine, we’ll talk but not here please.”

With a bit of effort they managed to get Lance to his room, the pod having restored most of his fluids to a much less intoxicated state, laying him in his bed. With only a minor discussion as to where to talk they headed to Shiro’s room.

McClain sat down on the floor near the door while the other two sat on the bed. For a moment nobody spoke, the hush of quiet breaths blanketing the room; eventually Shiro coughed, hoping to prompt the older man.

“This is really uncomfortable for me, so give me a damned moment.” McClain grumbled.

“Then take Shiro’s chair.” Keith stated plainly.

“I'm not referring to the seating arrangements mullet.” McClain snapped, glaring at Keith before getting up and taking the suggested seat. After several steadying breaths he spoke softly, “I wasn't much older than Lance is now. It was some party and man, I remember the food being the best we’d eaten in a long time.” He sighed, rolling the ring on his finger. “It was with some serving girl? Is it sad that I barely remember them? Probably. I thought I'd totally gotten this down, we’d talked and discussed what we’d liked and what went where.” He paused again. “It was so dumb, I didn't even let anyone know where I’d wandered off to. Didn't ask Coran to like, run some kind of test to make sure our fluids weren't dangerous to each other. Turns out some of theirs are, it was a mild paralysis but when consumed in large doses it… well for me it- I” McClain covered his face, self-deprecating laughter slipping through slight fingers. “I almost died, first because I stopped being able to swallow and almost drowned, then because it froze my damned heart. My poor partner didn't even know what was happening.”

Shiro shared a look with Keith but neither moved, allowing him to continue.

“Blue attacked the palace, or was it some government building,” McClain played with his ring, “shit I don't remember, they were trying to get to me. Guess that was the biggest tip off since fearless leader then went on a manhunt. From what I was told, he almost didn't make it in time. I was also told he almost beat my partner dead and it was only Keith and Pidge reminding him that Blue was frantically attacking our allies that pulled him off. They got me into a pod just in time, Pidge doing CPR the whole way there.” McClain continued. “I woke up like five, maybe six days later? Dios mío that had to have been one of the worst days of my life. Everyone treated me like glass and I just didn’t know why. I was sort of afraid to ask. I eventually bullied Hunk into telling me what happened,” a groan escaped him, “then I sort of snapped? I don't know, it was the worst combination of guilt and shame and horror. They’d executed my ‘attacker’ in penance, even offered their head to us. It was the first time I wished I had died instead.”

Keith stared in blank horror, but Shiro’s clenched his hands at his sides, a look of upset and want to comfort but unsure if he should.

McClain rubbed at his eyes, wiping away tears. “Sorry, that's a whole load of bullshit that you didn't need.” Mirthless bubbles of laughter escaped through clenched teeth. “Most people's first time gone wrong stories are awkward, ‘and then I came bro, right away’ or whatever. Guess everything's _extra_ in space.”

Breathing harshly out Shiro moved across the room and pulled McClain to him, no longer torn with indecision. “Thank you, for letting us know.”

McClain’s breath hitched, his hands clenched into fists. “I don't want to make this about me, or rather me-me.” He pulled back from Shiro’s embrace, the other man loosening his grip. “I guess just take my sad story as a lesson to the wise. Kids are horny but you have to practice extra caution out here. Get tested, let people know where you are, you know that stuff.”

“We can protect Lance with this information.” Keith, bless his heart, was trying to at least provide a reason for what the painful memories they’d dragged McClain through.

“Tha-” McClain coughed, eventually managing to look up into Shiro’s eyes “Thank you, both of you,” smiling awkwardly at them, “I- that was-” another sigh, “it was good to get that out, I never talked about it with anyone. It’s so embarrassing and well, I-” McClain stopped, rubbing his face again, “Lance is lucky to have a great crew and I'll make sure all of you make it this time.” he smiled more sincerely this time, getting up he stretched. “I’ll also see to Lance. Since, you know, that was totally my fault.”

“It’s not.” Keith said, standing with Shiro.

“Also right now I want to...make sure Lance’s okay.” Shiro agreed, placing his human hand on McClain’s shoulder. “He was right, you risked a lot to come help us and thus far it's been a painful experience-”

“No, no, no, no!” McClain shouted, shaking his hands back and forth frantically, eyes wide. “This- please don't think I- shit! I use to be better at this.” he rubbed his face, “I'm fine, better than I've been in a long while. I'm-” he gestured to them, “happy. Being beside all of you again has made me happy.”

“I'm glad.” Softly a smile crossed Shiro’s face, he lifted his hand, heading for the door. “Really though, I want to make sure Lance is alright. You should probably go for a walk and get some water to drink.”

“I'll walk with you.” Keith volunteered.

“Well, alright.” McClain relented. “Let's go mullet.”

“I suppose you don't kick the horrible nickname habit then?” Keith scoffed, following the other man out.

-

“God above, whhhhhhhhhyyyyyy!?” Lance clutched at his head, hunched over himself on the couch.

“Your own fault,” Hunk chastised, handing his friend a space juice. “Honestly, getting drunk so close to last night's party.”

“Ngh, it's older me’s fault.” Lance grumbled.

With a shrug McClain chuckled, “I said I needed a drink after that failure of a training session, you're the one who decided to drink too.”

“Don’t get me started.” Hunk scowled at the older man. “You of all people should know how easy you are to convince to make bad decisions.”

Both Shiro and Keith choked, earning a raised eyebrow from Pidge and a grumpy look from both Lances.

Pouting slightly McClain uncrossed his arms, “Alright Hunk,” he relented with a sigh, “I agree. I'm sorry Lance, I'll be a better instructor with more patience and will refrain from drinking myself under the table no matter how tempting that is.” McClain nodded solemnly.

To everyone's surprise Hunk stuck out his hand to McClain.

“You, uh, want me to shake on it bud?” McClain asked, looking a bit perplexed.

“Yes,” Hunk replied, squinting at him.

“Oh, uhm.” McClain went to take the offered hand, “Alright then.” Before he shake it Hunk pulled back a bit.

“Only shake if you mean it.” Hunk said seriously, studying McClain with a critical eye.

With shared looks that could be considered a stare down the tension built, the others casting each other worried glances. Finally McClain reached out and took Hunk’s hand, shaking it firmly.

A warm smile broke out over the larger man’s face as he returned the gesture enthusiastically. “Awesome bro.” Hunk laughed and like a popping balloon the tension was gone.

“Hey! You’re an official part of the group!” Lance cheered, clapping McClain on the shoulder.

Pidge snorted, joining the group, putting their hands on the larger men’s joined arms. “Honestly, that took way too long. Are you sure you're not just a really weirdly shaped Keith?”

“Sometimes I wonder myself but then I remember I have better hygiene.” McClain nodded sagely.

“Hey!” Keith gaped, flushing darkly.

As a whole the group burst into laughter, before Lance exclaimed, “Lighten up mullet, we know you brush your hair once a week and bathe at least twice.”

“Lay off mini me.” McClain chuckled, “Keith’s fine as is.”

“Not everyone can have your beauty routine.” Pidge grumbled.

“I know and it makes me sad,” Lance sighed loudly and dramatically, “but alas there can only be one as the most beautiful paladin.”

Everyone stared at Lance before they broke out into raucous laughter.

“Alright, with McClain now an official member,” Shiro smiled at the older man, “we can really start training.”

-

The group walked into the bridge together, laughing and talking amongst each other.

“So I can sit in with either Shiro or Lance in the lions during training,” McClain tilted his head, pointing to their stations, “or really whoever and maybe offer some tactical advice. Though honestly if you want I could just stay here and guide over the coms.”

“Actually, if Black is okay with it I’d like you to try leading us in some drills.” Shiro said.

Everyone stopped and stared at him with various looks of disbelief.

“What? It's not so wild a suggestion.” Shiro shrugged. “He’s got experience flying as leader and we’ll benefit more from a live demonstration.”

“Er, okay if Black’s okay with it, I guess?” McClain shrugged, following Shiro to his launch pad.

“Not to rain on anyone’s parade but is that even going to work?” Pidge asked.

Shiro shrugged, then launched himself and McClain down. When everyone was waiting in their lions, floating in space, he turned to McClain and got out of his pilot’s seat.

“You know this might not work right?” McClain sighed, moving up to replace him.

“Never know till you try.” Shiro smiled charmingly, earning a scowl.

“Whatever,” McClain grumbled, “Alright Black.” He sat and slowly reached out and hesitated before the controls. Biting his lips he asked in a low voice, nearly sultry, “May I touch you?”

Several snorts came through their coms, Shiro nearly choked behind him.

“I'm sorry?” McClain glowered, “What kind of barbarians are you to just reach and just grab someone,” he waved his hand, laughing when Black’s panel lit up. “See? If you ask and have some manners you get results.”

“It’s not a lady.” Lance dismissed.

McClain muttered something in Spanish and Lance immediately paled. Hunk burst into laughter and Lance yelled at him.

“Think we missed something here.” Pidge muttered.

“Just grab the damned controls and let's get this on with it!” Lance growled.

Smiling McClain leaned forward and grabbed hold of the handles. “Thank you.” He launched Black forward. “To me paladins, we’re going to go learn how to pilot without access to communications and little visual.”

“And how are we going to do that?” Keith scoffed.

“Well the lions know where each other are,” McClain explained, “or rather they can feel each other and the stronger your connection as a team the more true that is.”

“Shouldn't we be testing this in a little safer training grounds?” Hunk whimpered.

“Really? Because that worked really well with the last round of training.” McClain smirked, “How many weapons can you change your bayards into?”

“Point made.” Keith grumbled, “Let's get this over with.”

-

“Guys,” McClain sighed, watching the yellow lion literally bowled Red over. “Okay, just calm down. This exercise isn't so different from Coran’s blind nosedive test, only we’re mostly deaf too.”

“Okay but only Shiro was successful at that and he’s not currently piloting.” Pidge grumbled through the static, barely heard even though they were all in close proximity.

“That's because you guys weren't focusing.” McClain sighed.

“Well sorry Mr. perfect.” Lance muttered, “This is just like our private training.”

Before tempers could fly any higher Shiro intervened, calmly speaking, “Everyone stop for a moment and concentrate on syncing your breathing with mine.” the complaints stopped abruptly, attention snapped to his order. Slowly everyone calmed and the only sound beside the static was everyone's breathing.

McClain smiled at Shiro, the man quietly returning the gesture, nodding to the coms.

“There we go.” McClain said quietly, now I know that when I see and... well, feel with the lions it's sort of like laying your head on someone's chest and hearing their heartbeat. In this case simply feel that pulse, that feeling. Let all other thoughts and feelings fall away.”

For a long moment there was a near silence, the others all concentrating. Dark blue eyes closed, McClain felt Black’s rumble like a heartbeat, barely stirring when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Keith’s struggling.” Shiro said quietly, knowing without visual or much audio input.

“It doesn't surprise me,” McClain’s smile faltered, explaining quickly when he saw Shiro’s sharp look. “Red is hard to calm and sync with. They demand much and it takes a heart willing to be open to their passion but strong enough to not to be simply consumed. This is actually where teamwork comes in.” he turned his head back to the coms and asked, “Everyone, please tell me what you feel both within and around yourself.”

“Cold but warm, it's weird like I can feel my blood as it moves in me.” Lance answered, “Around me I feel, heat? Like anger but sadder? That's to my left. Also there's a calm and grounding feeling that's familiar and comfortable. It’s also to my left. I feel a thing like electricity, it's anxious but also excited? That's in front of me.There's a void where something should be to my right…”

“Well I was always pretty good at this.” McClain muttered mostly to himself, “The blank spot is us and likely us because I'm in this seat. Maybe we should switch?”

“After this.” Shiro agreed.

“Okay,” McClain said, “Hunk?”

For a moment there was silence before Hunk spoke quietly, voice oddly clear as a bell despite the static. “Inside I feel just steady, solid. I feel something like lapping waves to my right and yeah warmth like a campfire in front of me. Somewhere there's a static charge. Uhm, that's all.”

“Thank you Hunk.” McClain replied, “Pidge?”

“I feel frustration and it's so hot I can’t feel much else,” Pidge grumbled, “even myself, or ‘within’ or whatever.”

“I don't feel anything!” Keith shouted, slamming his fists on the console, the bang reverberating through the coms.

“Whoa Keith! Don't break Red!” Lance exclaimed.

“Yeah, especially since you don't have to fix it!” Pidge grumbled.

“Keith,” Shiro spoke, calming presence soothing rising tempers again, “remember patience yields focus. Breath with me.”

Heaving a huge rumbling sigh and blowing out all his frustration, Keith started to slow down his breath till it matched Shiro’s.

Ever so slowly a warmth filled the group, like a tingle till it crossed even whatever barrier that kept the others from sensing McClain and Shiro.

There was a collective gasp came from the younger members of the group, making Shiro chuckle. “There, what do you guys feel now?”

A consonance of voices rang out, from congratulations to just plain shock.

“It’s never been like this before!” Pidge gasped, “What is this?”

“When you allow yourself to be open to the lions and each other your quintessence will flow through to and within each others’. It's an awesome union.” McClain paused to think of how to explain it in simpler terms. “Perhaps akin to a pack, no words needed, the thoughts flowing.”

“So it was me being the block?” Keith demanded, upset choking his voice.

“Not even close.” McClain answered, “The red paladin and lion have always had more raw power than the others but has also been more unstable. This is where it's important for all of you to work together, to not leave the burden on one person’s shoulders.”

“Everyone together.” Hunk smiled and it's feeling of steady strength flowed through.

“Well now that you guys got the basics I'm going to hand the wheel back over to Shiro and you guys can try running the drill again.” McClain chuckled, getting up. “Somehow I think you’ll have no problem this round.”

-

“Okay that was probably one of the best training times we've ever had!” Hunk crowed, grabbing whoever was nearest in a crushing bear hug. “We felt each other's energy man, we were synced!”

“That was pretty awesome.” Keith agreed, smirking at the squashed Pidge and Lance.

“So what happened exactly?” Allura asked, looking over the paladins, “We couldn't see from here.”

“Oh man, it was so cool!” Lance exclaimed, wiggling free of Hunk so he could wave his hands about. “We were able to feel each other without even seeing each other! It was like when we form voltron but, like, all the time!”

“Probably the best bit of training we’ve gotten from future Lance here.” Pidge thumbed to the man in mention.

“Thanks.” McClain grumbled, giving the little gremlin a noggy. “I’ll remember this conversation when we're training alone together.”

“Wait,” Hunk gasped, “We’re doing that?”

“Of course!” McClain smirked, “Lance and Keith had theirs-” he looked between each of the younger men, “with uhm various results but that's not any reason to avoid doing the same with the everyone else.”

“Nice.” Lance glowered at his older self.

“It’s a failure on my part,” McClain rectified, “I needed to have more patience and understanding. If you're willing I’d like to give it another go. No alcohol this time.”

A smile worked across Lance's face, “Actually that sounds great.”

“Though that begs the question,” Pidge smirked at Shiro, “how do you remain sober Shiro?”

“That's easy,” Keith oddly came to the rescue. “He’s Shiro, he’s had a lot of practice. McClain got us already trained.”

Both Lances and Shiro gaped at Keith’s quick response, considering his usual awkward inability to pick up social cues.

“What? It's true.” Keith shrugged, “Anyways, I'm starving. Hunk you still have that stuff from the last world we visited?”

“Uhm, yes.” Hunk answered, following after the shorter man, casting a confused but concerned look over his shoulder.

“Wait!” Lance shouted, chasing after them, “That's the last of the chocolate tasting stuff!”

“Suspicious.” Pidge muttered at the remaining two paladins as they followed after.

“I assume that is something we’ll talk about later.” Allura agreed following out of the room with Coran.

“Well,” McClain smiled, “I suppose we could distract them with training.”

“A tried and true method.” Shiro agreed leading them out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kiddies, if your writing is flat just make your characters unreasonable! Also this took an ungodly amount of time and many rewrites to get anywhere close to satisfactory for me. Seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> Come howl at me about Voltron, pairings (I'm open to pretty much everything) on tumblr at niffty24
> 
> Also my lovely beta is darktensh17. Praise be to her! All the kisses.


End file.
